


Aimer à en crever

by Une_Fleur_du_Mal



Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Une_Fleur_du_Mal/pseuds/Une_Fleur_du_Mal
Summary: Suite à une violente dispute, Guillaume se fait renverser par une voiture. Ce qui remit en question toute l'amitié, qu'il y avait entre lui et Aurélien.
Relationships: Orel/Gringe - Relationship





	1. Partir pour ne jamais revenir

La lune avait déjà pris sa place dans la nuit étoilée. Un calme olympien se faisait sentir dans les petites ruelles. Cependant, à l'intérieur d'un appartement, régnait une aura rempli de colère, de rancœur mais surtout d'un trop plein d'amour refoulé. Ce qui contraster fortement avec l'ambiance de la ville.

-Arrête ça, Orel ! Arrête de me rabaisser, comme si t'étais le héros d'un putain de bouquin à la con !

Aurélien, regarda Guillaume avec un air de défi. Les mots employés auparavant avaient déjà atteints le cœur. Ce qui allait suivre ne pouvait plus être évité.

-De toute manière, je comprends même pas comment on a pu en arriver là toi et moi. J'ai jamais voulu l'admettre, mais faut se rendre à l'évidence ! J'ai plus percé que toi et ça t'arrives par le digérer, mon bon Gringe.

Un silence prit place, comme si on venait de lui perforer les poumons. Guillaume resta abasourdi, ne pouvant croire aux paroles qui venait d'être prononcé par celui qu'il aimerait chérir plus que de raison. Mais Aurélien ne s'excusa en rien, au contraire tout dans son regard laisser penser que c'était une vérité pour lui. Ce fut trop pour Gringe qui lui lança un dernier regard rempli d'une profonde colère mélangée à une tristesse qui se fit de plus en plus grande au fond de son cœur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Il dût lutter de toutes ses forces pour éviter d'éclater en sanglots. Il ne voulait pas craquer devant lui, ce n'était plus le Orel qu'il avait connu.  
A la hâte, il rassembla toutes ses affaires, c'est-à-dire, ses clés et ses papiers. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, ce n'était plus chez lui dorénavant.

-Eh ! Attends j'ai pas fini ! Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

Gringe ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, cela ne servait plus à rien de discuter tout avait été dit. Aurélien a été très clair. Trop clair.

-Gringe ! Gringe ! Je te parle tu vas où ?

C'est lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte qu'Orel lui balança :

-C'est ça casses toi ! Tu fuis comme d'habitude. T'es juste lâche. Je te déteste !

C'était des mots lancés seulement pour blesser, faire réagir Guillaume. Ils n'étaient pas pensés. Ce fut trop pour Gringe, les larmes dévalèrent ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Ces mots venant d'Orel lui déchira le cœur, il ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi. Si, enfaite, il l'aimait à en crever et le voir dire des paroles qui sont à l'opposé de ce qu'il rêverait d'entendre, est insoutenable pour lui.

Guillaume marcha encore et encore ne sachant plus où aller. La notion du temps lui était inconnue, et idiot qu'il était comme lui avait dit Orel. Il avait oublié son portable. Une pensée quelque peu perverse lui vient, il espéra qu'Orel s'inquiéterait lorsqu'il essayera de le joindre et qu'il remarquera qu'il avait oublié son téléphone. Il était réellement désespéré pour que des pensées pareilles lui viennent à l'esprit.

Gringe pleurait tellement, c'était la première fois que ça lui arriver de lâcher prise de cette manière. Sans pouvoir contrôler les émotions qui afflué au fond de lui. Sa vision devint de plus en plus floue à mesure qu'il marchait. Puis, il décida de traverser pour arriver devant l'Embuscade. Là où il avait passé des moments merveilleux avec sa bande de potes et notamment Orel. Rien à qu'à la vue du nom du bar et de la pensée pour son ami. Il ne vit pas la voiture noire arriver à toute vitesse prête à le percuter de plein fouet. Pourtant, c'est ce qui arriva.  
Guillaume fut projeté cent mètres plus loin, sa tête percuta violemment le trottoir. Une douleur insoutenable lui arriva dans la totalité de son corps, il essaya de rester conscient. De lutter contre le sommeil qui l'appelait sans relâche. Mais, il ne savait plus pourquoi il devrait continuer alors qu'il avait perdu la personne la plus chère à ses yeux.

Il voulait simplement fermer les yeux, sombrer dans les limbes. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, ses yeux papillonnèrent jusqu'à totalement se fermer avec ce bourdonnement assourdissant, comme si sa tête était prise dans un étau. Il entendit au loin des gens lui demander de rester conscient. Il ne parvient pas à comprend pourquoi. Ils lui parlaient d'ambulance, de pompiers, d'hôpital. L'angoisse le prit juste une demi-seconde, car ensuite se fut le trou noir. La seule pensée qu'eut Guillaume avant de réellement sombrer, ce fut pour Aurélien. Car qu'il a oublié de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait jusqu'à l'impossible.

-Il revient ! On a un pouls ! Je crois qu'il ouvre les yeux, déclara un des ambulanciers.

-Jeune homme, vous m'entendez ? Si oui, serrer ma main.

Avec toutes les forces en réserve qui lui restait, Guillaume serra légèrement la main qui se trouvait dans la sienne.

-D'accord, c'est très bien. Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire comment vous vous appelez ?

Il avait envie d'hurler, qu'on le laisse mourir au lieu de lui faire subir cette souffrance insoutenable.

-C'est pas grave, on va vous amener à l'hôpital on va faire tout notre possible pour vous aider.

Guillaume avait l'impression qu'on lui parler dans une autre langue. Il était complètement dans les vapes et tout ces bruits autour de lui ne l'aider pas. Où était Aurélien ? Il devrait être là, à côté de lui. Il avait besoin qu'on le rassure. Et d'un coup, la réalité le frappa il allait peut-être mourir. Gringe, fut partagé entre l'envie d'être happé par la mort pour que toute la douleur aussi bien mentale que physique s'arrête. Et l'envie de se battre pour dire à Orel tout l'amour qu'il a pour lui, tous les fantasmes, rêves et promesses qu'il aimerait lui crier. Sauf, qu'il est seul avec des inconnus et que la mort rôde près de lui.

-On a un portefeuille Hugo. Il s'appelle... Guillaume. Guillaume Tranchant, il a 32 ans.

Gringe, essaya de se concentrer sur la voix pour rester conscient. L'instinct survie prit le relais sur la souffrance.

-On a pas un groupe sanguin ? Un nom ?

Un silence pesant arriva, Guillaume eut comme un flashback de sa rencontre avec Aurélien. Ça lui fit mal, des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses tempes.

-Il y a une photo d'un certain Aurélien et de lui. Eh ! Mais je le connais ce gars, c'est un rappeur ! Orelsan, lui du coup c'est Gringe !

-Je sais absolument pas de qui tu parles, mais y a pas un numéro ? Quelque chose ?

-Non, y a juste une année.

L'autre ambulancier souffla de dépit. Étrangement ça n'inquiéta pas plus que ça, Guillaume.  
C'est sur ces pensées qu'il tomba dans l'inconscience, une seconde fois.

Aurélien, était entrain de faire les cent pas dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son acolyte de toujours. Il ne savait plus s'il devait s'énerver contre lui-même, maudire Guillaume de cette dispute, ou bien casser tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son passage. Mais ça, c'était plus le style de Guillaume. Alors Aurélien ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer, de toute manière il s'en fichait. Si Guillaume voulait faire l'enfant et bien grand bien lui fasse. Puis, très vite il se raisonna. Il comprit la portée de ses paroles, la méchanceté par laquelle il était passée. C'était honteux à ses yeux.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve Guillaume, qu'il s'excuse, qu'il lui dise combien il ne pensait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il fallait qu'il le serre fort dans ses bras, pour qu'il ne l'abandonne pas, même s'il avait conscience qu'après ça il y avait de fortes chances pour que ça arrive. Il ne peut pas détester Guillaume, au contraire il l'aime inconditionnellement. Il devrait plus tôt le lui crier.  
Il fut coupé de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il se précipita dessus espérant que ce soit son Gringe. Mais il remarqua le téléphone de Guillaume, coincé dans les coussins du divan.

-Bonsoir, vous êtes bien Aurélien Contentin ?

Subitement une panique se fit sentir dans tout son corps.

-Oui, c'est qui ?

-Je travaille à l'hôpital, je vous appelle car Monsieur... Guillaume Tranchant, vient d'y être admis suite à un accident. Vous êtes la seule personne qu'on a pu joindre.  
Un silence de mort se fit entendre. Aurélien devint muet, plus aucun sons ne pouvaient franchir là barrières de ses lèvres. C'était comme si on venait de l'achever à coup de couteau, en plein cœur et qu'il agonisait. Comment il avait pu être aussi égoïste ?

Et il explosa en sanglots, littéralement. L'infirmière décontenancée essaya de le calmer à distance.  
Avec une grande difficulté il finit par reprendre ses esprits. Et c'est avec miracle qu'il réussit à lui répondre :

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Et il raccrocha. Après avoir extériorisé ses émotions, il se mit en mode automate. Ses clés, ses papiers, son téléphone et celui de Gringe.  
Il implora sur le trajet tous les dieux de l'univers. Il grilla au moins trois feux rouges, et un stop. Il fit du 90 sur une route à 50. La seule chose qui l'importait c'était de retrouver Guillaume, le plus rapidement possible. L'angoisse, la culpabilité, la douleur mais également l'amour ne le quitta pas un seul instant. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il a plus de précieux : son argent, sa collection de figurines, ses manga, tous. S'il cela pouvait sauver Guillaume, alors il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Tout simplement car il vaut bien plus, que toutes ces collections de jouets.  
Aurélien arriva en trombe dans le hall de l'hôpital. Il se précipita sur le comptoir de l'accueil.

-Je viens... Je suis Aurélien... Je suis là pour-

-Calmez-vous, dit la secrétaire en levant les mains pour tenter d'apaiser Orel.

Aurélien était tellement anxieux à l'idée d'avoir perdu son acolyte de toujours. Il tremblait de la tête de pieds, sans parvenir à se calmer.

-Vous venez voir qui, dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire compatissant.

Il prit une grande respiration.

-Guillaume... Guillaume Tranchant.

La secrétaire chercha sur son ordinateur.

-Guillaume Tranchant, admit il y a une demi-heure pour un traumatisme crânien suite à un accident de voiture. Je suis désolée, mais il est encore au bloc opératoire. Vous allez devoir attendre. Un médecin viendra vous voir, je vais le prévenir de votre arrivée.

Entendre cette secrétaire lire ce rapport sans aucunes émotions, le cloua sur place. On avait l'impression que cet événement tragique était simplement une banalité. Et c'était probablement devenu le cas.

Traumatisme crânien, accident de voiture, bloc opératoire. Ces mots raisonnent dans sa tête, dans une litanie sans fin. Derrière tout ceci, il comprenait que Guillaume était à deux doigts de l'abandonner. Entièrement à cause de lui. S'il n'avait pas sorti ces atrocités, il n'en serait pas là. Il aurait passé une soirée tranquille avec son meilleur ami, bien au chaud, dans leur canapé de toujours. Mais non il a fallu qu'il amorce cette dispute, en lui balançant que son album n'avançait pas alors que le sien était déjà presque abouti. Il ouvrait enfin les yeux sur la mesquinerie qu'il avait eu envers Gringe. Il avait totalement mis de côté que lui aussi avait eu dû mal dans l'écriture de son album. Puis, Gringe avait tellement plus de démons que lui.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur une des chaises dans la grande salle d'attente. Des personnes le regarder de manière étrange, il devait probablement l'avoir reconnu. Mais il était dans un état tellement lamentable, qu'elles n'osaient pas venir le voir pour lui demander une photo. Heureusement, il n'était pas sûr de se prendre au jeu au vu de la situation.  
Il se décida finalement à appeler ses acolytes de toujours.

-Skread, il souffla son nom dans un murmure comme un appel à l'aide.

-Orel, qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore comme connerie ? Il est 3h du mat' !

-Je suis... Je suis à l'hôpital, il éclata en sanglots.

Orel se sentait totalement démuni, seul et vulnérable. Mais il le méritait.

-Quoi ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Il entendit Skread s'affoler au téléphone et se lever à la hâte en essayant de s'habiller le plus rapidement possible.

-C'est Gringe. Il a eu un accident...

Il ne sait même pas, par quel miracle il parvient à parler. La seule qu'il avait envie c'était de se mettre en boule dans un coin de la pièce et de vider toutes les émotions néfastes qu'il pouvait ressentir.

-J'arrive tout de suite ! Tu bouges pas Orel, je vais prévenir les autres !

Il hocha la tête comme si Skread pouvait le voir et qu'il était avec lui. Mais non il était juste seul, sa plus grande crainte. Il se trouvait dans la situation qu'il redoutait le plus et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

-Bonsoir, vous êtes Aurélien c'est ça ?

Une femme se présenta devant lui, elle portait une tenue bleue comme ceux qu'on voit dans les séries avec les docteurs. Son masque était sous son menton pour pouvoir lui parler.

-Oui... Comment va Guillaume ? Demanda-t-il avec empressement.

Elle ne laissait paraître aucunes émotions.

-Vous êtes un membre de sa famille ?

Et là il se liquéfia, car il savait pertinemment que s'il répondait non elle ne lui donnerai aucunes informations. Alors au tac au tac, il lui répondit :

-Oui, je suis son conjoint.

Bizarrement elle ne fut absolument pas choquée.

-D'accord, très bien. Votre ami est pour l'instant stable, j'ai pu soigné son hématome sous dural. Mais ce qui est le plus inquiétant c'est le traumatisme crânien qu'il a subit et également une insuffisance respiratoire. Le traumatisme crânien peut le plonger dans un coma court ou bien prolongé. Seul le temps nous le dira, et les séquelles qu'il peut en garder. Il ne peut pas respirer tout seul, pour l'instant. Monsieur Tranchant, au vue de la vitesse du conducteur, a comme dégringolé d'un immeuble de 12 étages. C'est un véritable miraculé. Mais ce qui est bon signe c'est qu'il s'est réveillé dans l'ambulance. Il y a de l'espoir.

Skread arriva a ce moment là, complètement affolé avec dans son dos Ablaye et Claude. Tous totalement paniqués.

-Orel, ma petite coccinelle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

C'est sans prévenir qu'il s'écroula dans les bras de Claude. Et il vida tous ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il criait presque tellement que ça lui fit mal. Il voulait simplement que ce cauchemar s'arrête, retrouver Guillaume et rentrer chez eux. Il souhaitait effacer les derniers mots prononcés. Mais c'était impossible. Puis, Aurélien finit par percutait de quelle manière il s'était présenté devant cette femme. Son conjoint. Il aurait pu dire son frère ça aurait été beaucoup plus crédible et plus sûr pour avoir des informations. Pourquoi avait-il sorti ça ?

-Calme-toi Orel. Ça va aller, on est là. Puis notre Gringo c'est un battant il va s'en sortir.

-Je suis pas son copain, Aurélien s'adressa au docteur restait en retrait. Je suis juste son meilleur ami et ça fait bientôt 20 ans qu'on se connaît. Je suis désolé d'avoir menti.

Il s'excusa comme un enfant pris sur le fait.  
Le docteur hocha simplement la tête, comme pour l'excuser et lui signifier que ce n'était pas grave.  
Les autres le regardait avec étonnement, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il se passait. Orel le comprit alors il commença à leur expliquer.

-On s'est disputé pour une bêtise et je lui ai dit des trucs... Puis, il est parti et il s'est fait renversé par une voiture. Il est sûrement dans le coma et il...

-C'est bon Orel, t'as pas besoin de finir. On a compris, lui dit Skread.

-On peut voir notre Gringo ? C'est Deuklo qui s'adressa au docteur.

Elle fit une grimace avant de se raviser.

-Et bien... Les visites sont terminées, mais bon vu que vous m'avez dit que vous étiez son conjoint. Même si c'est pas vrai, je vais faire une exception et vous laisser rester à son chevet.

Aurélien, la regarda avec une profonde reconnaissance. Tout le monde la suivit, dans un silence religieux. Tous redoutèrent de voir l'état réel de Guillaume. Principalement Orel, qui pensa pour la première fois que Guillaume était son âme sœur et que s'il venait à le perdre il serait une loque.

-Vous pouvez y aller. S'il y a moindre problème, vous appuyez sur le bouton juste au-dessus du lit de votre ami.

Elle partit avec un léger sourire compatissant.

-On y va Orel, demanda Ablaye en lui serrant l'épaule pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

Aurélien prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et décida d'enclencher la poignée de la porte.

Il fit quelques pas pour arriver face à Guillaume. Son seul but, il ne prit même pas le temps d'admirer la chambre. 

Un son horrifié sortit de ses lèvres. Les autres se statufièrent. Guillaume était dans un état déplorable. Il était intubé, pleins de câbles étaient reliés à des machines. Un énorme bandage entouré son crâne et des hématomes ornés son visage.

Orel n'avait qu'une envie c'était de s'enfuir face à cette vision. Tout était de sa faute, la culpabilité déjà bien présente dans son cœur, grandissait à vu d'œil.   
Cependant, il ne pouvait pas abandonner Gringe. C'était son devoir de rester au près de lui et de faire tout son possible pour qu'il s'en sorte


	2. Je resterai à tes côtés

-Alors, comment va Gringe ?

Orel, haussa des épaules suite à la question d'Ablaye. Il n'avait pas grand chose à lui raconter. Gringe était toujours dans un état critique.   
Il continue de se battre face à la mort, parfois Orel a de l'espoir. Mais lorsqu'il le voit tous les jours, avec cette machine qui l'aide à respirer, ce tube planté dans sa gorge qui lui envoie de l'air pour éviter que ses poumons lâchent. Aurélien, se dit que c'est bientôt la fin, lorsqu'il ressent cela: il s'en va. Car il ne veut pas que Gringe le voit craquer. Il veut être fort pour lui. Il n'a pas de le droit de se lamenter, alors que toute cette situation s'est produite à cause de lui.

Il prit chaque jour n'importe quel dieux pour que Gringe s'en sorte. Il implore.

-Il survit, lui dit Orel.

Ablaye soupire.

-Tu peux plus vivre comme ça, mec. Faut que t'ailles de l'avant. Ça va bientôt faire deux mois que t'es devenu une loque. Puis, je te rappelle que ton album va bientôt sortir. Faudrait que t'y penses, mon pote.

Aurélien, le regarde défaitiste. Il a qu'une envie, de le mettre à la porte.

-Je sais Ablaye, t'as pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais je te ferai dire, que notre Gringe est dans le coma et que y a très peu de chance pour qu'il se réveille. T'as pas l'air de le comprendre non plus. Alors mon album il attendra, le temps qu'il faudra. S'il faut qu'il sorte dans 5 ans, il sortira dans 5 ans. Le temps que l'état de Guillaume s'est pas amélioré, je bougerai pas de ce canapé ni de cet hôpital.

Ablaye le regarde plutôt énervé.

-Fais comme tu veux, mais je te le dis Guillaume il aurait pas aimer de te voir comme la merde que t'es en ce moment. Crois pas que je réalise pas où il est. Au contraire, j'essaye de pas me laisser abattre. Ce que t'es loin de faire.

Il s'apprêtait à claquer la porte avant de lui dire :

-Et oublie pas que vendredi t'as un shoot pour l'album justement. Si tu ramènes pas ton cul, je viens de chercher à coup de balais.

Aurélien, roule des yeux pour faire comprendre son exaspération. Mais la porte a déjà claquée. 

Ça se passe toujours comme ça avec Ablaye, ils se disent des vérités sans réellement s'en vouloir car ils savent que c'est pour le bien de l'autre. C'est de cette manière que ça aurait dû se passer avec Guillaume. Peut-être que le karma a voulu lui donner une leçon ? Il est totalement perdu, il ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

Et Musashi commence à se frotter à ses jambes, signe qu'il réclame ses croquettes. Il est son seul repère, en ces temps sombres. Il se sent tellement incompris. Il se rend compte que sans son compère de toujours, il ne vit plus. Il est dans un monde rempli de noirceurs et il commence à comprendre Guillaume et ses démons.

-Orel, ma biche tu m'entends ?

Claude le ramène à la réalité. Il ne se souvient même plus comment il a atterri chez lui.

-Oui, oui je réfléchissais.

-Ma biche, il faut pas que tu mines autant pour notre Gringo. Tu le sais mieux que moi, c'est un battant. Et puis, si ça se trouve il doit être dans une dimension temporelle dans sa tête avec une jolie minette, dit Claude dans un grand rire.

Aurélien, lui fit un pâle sourire. Et étrangement imaginer Guillaume, rêver d'une fille lui donna un pincement au cœur.

-Je suis pas si certain que toi Claude. Je lui ai dit des choses horribles avant qu'il ait son accident.... c'est même à cause de moi qu'il... qui lui...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Orel, c'est pas toi qui était au volant de cette voiture et qui l'a percuté. Alors te fait pas de mine, mon poulet. Et puis Guillaume te pardonnerait tout, vous vous aimez à la folie. On croirait deux pédales parfois.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises Deuklo, dit Orel avec un sourire. J'espère sincèrement qu'il va se réveiller.


	3. Vivre ou mourir

Aurélien, pénétra dans la chambre de Guillaume. Cela faisait bientôt trois mois qu'il faisait le même chemin pour lui rendre visite. Il s'assit près de lui comment à chaque fois. Et comme à chaque fois, c'était une torture.  
Ne plus entendre les remarques sarcastiques de Gringe, ne plus l'entendre se plaindre à longueur de journée, ne plus entendre sa voix. Ne plus le voir vivre, tout simplement, lui arrache les tripes.

Aurélien prend doucement sa main, comme s'il était une poupée de chiffon. Étrangement, depuis quelques semaines il ressent des sentiments inconnus lorsqu'il le touche ou le regarde. Il ressent un trop plein de quelque chose, qu'il n'arrive pas bien à décrire.  
Il a envie de lui parler, lui faire comprendre qu'il le soutient coûte que coûte. Mais il se sent un peu bête de parler à quelqu'un qui est incapable de lui répondre, sans être sûr qu'il l'entend. Cependant aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, c'est l'anniversaire de Gringe.

-J'aurais aimé que tu sois debout en pleine forme, aujourd'hui. T'as 33 piges et t'es cloué au lit. C'est pas ce genre d'anniversaire que j'imaginais pour toi, dit-il dans un rire sarcastique. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un vieux cliché de film, et que par miracle tu te réveilles. J'aurais jamais pensé que tu sois ici, à cause de moi. Désolé Guillaume.

Sa voix se brise lorsqu'il prononce ces deux derniers mots. Puis, il s'en va ne pouvant plus supporter le poids de sa culpabilité. Il se cache dans un coin, pour pleurer. Pour revenir plus fort auprès de Guillaume.  
Ce que Orel ne sait pas. C'est que quelques minutes après son départ, le cœur de Guillaume lâche. Comme s'il avait vécu le départ d'Aurélien, comme un abandon.

-On est entrain de le perdre ! On se bouge !

L'équipe médicale se presse autour du corps, maintenant sans vie, de Guillaume. Tout le monde s'active pour que son cœur se remette à battre.   
C'est au moment où on procède au premier choc, qu'Aurélien fait irruption dans la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Une infirmière le regarde avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à trouver quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle s'avance rapidement vers lui, pendant que les autres parlent dans une langue qui semble inconnue à Aurélien. C'est un jargon médical pour lui, mais pourtant il comprend que c'est grave.

-Jeune homme, il va falloir que vous sortiez. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, dit-elle en le poussant doucement vers la sortie.

Mais Aurélien résiste ne voulant pas lâcher des yeux Guillaume, comme s'il était un mirage.

-Non ! Non ! Il allait bien... il... c'est son anniversaire... il peut pas....

Rien est clair dans son discours, et l'infirmière tente de le rassurer.

-Je comprends. On va tout faire pour l'aider, mais il faut que vous sortiez pour qu'on puisse faire notre métier. Je vous promets qu'on reviendra vers vous et qu'on fera tout notre possible.

Il se laisse totalement faire, ne pouvant plus lutter. Il a beau pleurer, rester fort, implorer n'importe qui et n'importe quoi. Rien ne marche. Au contraire. Il perd son meilleur ami, devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.   
Il est livré aux mains d'inconnus qui ne savent en rien le lien qui les unis, les sentiments qu'ils partagent.

Il se fait le serment que si Guillaume se réveille, il ne lâchera plus d'une semelle. Il fera tout pour le rendre heureux, même s'il le détestera après son réveil. Et il espère pour qu'il arrive. 

Il a le regarde vide, il est planté dans le couloir comme fantôme qui erre. En attendant la nouvelle qui le fera basculer, du bon ou du mauvais coté.  
Il est totalement perdu dans ses pensées qui portent sur Guillaume et lui, lors de leur première rencontre. Quand ils ont décidé le nom de leur groupe, les premières soirées avec leur petite bande de toujours. Il réalise combien il chérit l'amitié qu'il éprouve pour Gringe.

C'est au même moment qu'un médecin décide de sortir de la chambre, pour lui donner fin mot, de cette tragique histoire.

-Bonjour, je suis le médecin en charge de votre ami. J'ai une bonne nouvelle. On a réussi à faire revenir son cœur, mais également il n'a plus besoin d'intubation. Ce qui est un très bon signe. Je suis toujours pas en mesure, de vous dire dans combien de temps il va se réveiller. Mais il montre des signes qui vont dans le bon sens. Votre ami est un battant, dit-il avec un sourire.

Et dans un geste totalement impulsif, Aurélien prit dans ses bras le médecin qui pour lui à sauver son âme sœur.  
Il lui murmura avec une reconnaissance infinie, combien il le remerciait. Le médecin fut prit au dépourvu et se contenta de lui tapoter gentiment le dos, lui faisant comprendre que c'était son métier.

-Je peux aller le voir ?

Il avait hâte d'enfin voir Guillaume sans ce tube implanté dans sa gorge et ce masque qui manger tout le bas de son visage.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je pense que ça ne peut lui faire du bien d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Beaucoup de médecins disent le contraire, mais aller s'y. Il en a besoin.

Aurélien fut touché. Pour la première fois dans cet hôpital, quelqu'un de l'équipe médicale lui montrer une réelle forme d'empathie. Ça lui réchauffa le cœur.

Il se précipita sur la porte pour l'enclencher.   
Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas l'impression de voir un Guillaume à l'agonie. Il avait juste l'impression qu'il dormait, de manière plus paisible. Étrangement, il fut partagé d'avoir cette vision car il avait l'impression que Gringe aller se réveiller dans une heure ou deux. Alors que peut-être il mettrait 5 mois de plus. Ça lui déchira le cœur pour la énième fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il resta à côté de lui comme il se l'était promis.


	4. Le temps apaise les cœurs. Ou pas.

Aurélien était en pleine finalisations de ses sons, histoire que tout soit parfait. Perfectionniste qu'il était, il valait mieux que rien ne sorte du cadre. Il avait même rajouté une nouvelle chanson qui portait sur Guillaume.

-Je pense qu'on est bon Orel, lui dit Skread.

-Non, j'aimerais encore finaliser la Mo-

Son téléphone le coupa. Il s'empressa de répondre, comme à chaque fois de peur que se soit l'hôpital qui lui annonce une tragique nouvelle.   
Cependant, c'était seulement pour lui demander plus d'informations concernant Guillaume. Il désespérait de plus en plus de voir le voir se réveiller un jour. Malgré que son état s'était amélioré, il n'y croyait presque plus et sa culpabilité ne faisait que s'accroître.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il soupira de lassitude.

-C'était qui, lui demanda Skread tout en étant concentré sur l'ordinateur devant ses yeux.

-L'hôpital. Il demandait des trucs.

Skread hocha simplement la tête. Mais Orel voyait qu'il s'empêchait de prononcer quelque chose.

-Accouche.

-Rien, je pensais juste que t'es un peu trop préoccupé par l'état de Guillaume. Ce que je comprends totalement on est tous inquiets, mec. Mais le blem, c'est que t'oublies ce pour quoi Guillaume et toi vous vivez. La musique. T'es obsédé par lui, des fois c'est flippant. On croirait qu'il est ton mari depuis 10 piges.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Ablaye, m'a dit exactement la même chose. Vous me commencer à me soûler, les gars.

-Orel, il faut que tu comprennes que toi aussi t'as une vie. C'est ça qu'on veut te faire comprendre. On veut pas que tu oublies Gringe, juste que tu penses aussi à toi.

Skread avait pris son air sérieux. Celui du daron, en oubliant totalement son ordinateur pour être face à lui.   
Il avait l'impression d'avoir 12 ans, et qu'on lui apprenait la vie. Il détestait ça. De plus, dans son discours on lui donnait l'impression que Guillaume avait pris l'arme à gauche. Comme si on essayait de l'y préparer avant même que ce soit le cas.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler. J'ai encore moins envie de m'embrouiller avec toi.

Skread souffla.

-Il faut qu'on en parle justement. La dernière fois, t'as oublié ton shooting alors qu'Ablaye te l'avais rappeler au moins trente fois.

-Je te fais rappeler que ce jour-là Guillaume, a... il a failli... Bref, tu m'as compris. En plus c'était son anniversaire. J'aurais espérer que tu comprennes que mon shooting, me passerait au dessus de la tête.

-On veut juste pas que t'oublies que t'as une vie, après Guillaume. Tu peux pas vivre qu'à travers lui. Aussi bien dans cette situation que quand il était encore debout.

-Pourquoi tu parles de lui comme s'il était mort ?

D'un coup un silence s'était abattu, dans le studio. Aurélien avait comme lancé une bombe. Mais ça faisait trop longtemps que ça le travailler. Skread resta sans voix. Il peina à trouver des mots pour répondre à Aurélien.

-Tu sais quoi Deuklo est plus compréhensif que vous. J'ai l'impression que toi et Ablaye, vous voyez déjà Guillaume entre quatre planches. Vous me faites chier ! Puis tu sais quoi ? Que vous sortiez ou pas l'album j'en ai rien à foutre ! Je me casse.

Il avait déjà revêtu son manteau et son sac Tortue Ninja, pour ensuite claquer la porte.

-Orel le prend pas comme ça !

Puis il s'en alla sur ses mots. Il savait que Skread ne le rattraperai pas. 

Aurélien, avait la sensation de tout faire à l'envers. Tout ce qu'il voudrait concrétiser, se traduisait par des échecs cuisants. Il n'a jamais aussi bien compris ce que pouvais ressentir Guillaume, qu'à cet instant. Il a l'impression d'être seul face au monde, qu'importe ce qu'il dise, ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il fait. Rien n'ira dans son sens. Il lutte face à une tempête impitoyable.

C'est dans ces moments qu'il se rend compte combien Guillaume le porte au quotidien, combien il l'élève chaque jour pour être en paix avec lui-même.   
Avant il était Orelsan le naïf, dans son monde, avec la musique pour passion. Aujourd'hui, tous les éléments qu'il pensait faire de lui ce qu'il est se sont fracassés contre le rebord du trottoir. Celui où Gringe s'est éteint.

Son téléphone sonne une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il a seulement fait 20 mètres pour s'assoir sur des marches d'escalier. C'est Claude. Il n'a pas forcément envie de parler, mais il se dit que s'il s'enferme encore dans un mutisme il a pas fini souffrir. Alors il décroche.

-Ma petite pimprenelle, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Notre Skread m'a fait une scène, parce qu'appartement t'as quitté le studio en furie.

-J'ai pas... C'est juste que tout est trop compliqué. J'arrive plus trop à gérer.

-Viens à la maison. Tonton Deuklo, va te requinquer comme un jeune collégien à sa première soirée, avec une donzelle.

Orel rit. Deuklo est vraiment le seul, à pouvoir le faire marrer, dans ce genre de moments où il voit tout en noir.

-D'accord, j'arrive dans 20 minutes.

Il lui fait une derrière boutade avant de raccrocher. Parler avec Deuklo, lui a fait du bien.

Il se dit que boire ne sera pas plus mal, vu l'état dans lequel il est. Puis, ça fait depuis l'incident qu'il n'a pas touché à l'alcool. Il a tellement l'habitude de toujours picoler en présence de Gringe, que sans lui rien n'est plus pareil.  
Il s'était d'ailleurs promis de ne plus se disputer avec ses amis, ni personne pour éviter qu'un autre drame se produit. On repassera. C'est pas aussi facile que l'on aimerait, de changer.

-Hey ma biche ! Enfin t'es là. Je t'ai préparé un ravitaillement qui ferait pâlir le Pape. Tu vas être comme à la maison !

Effectivement, devant lui se dresser toutes sortes d'alcool avec plein de mélange qui lui était inconnus. On croirait qu'il attendait encore 20 personnes.

-T'attends d'autres personnes Deuklo ?

-Quoi ? Bas non ! C'est pour toi et moi tout ça.

Il n'était même plus étonné après toutes ces années. Il manque plus les joints. Étonnamment, Claude n'avait pas l'air d'y avoir pensé. Quoique c'était mal le connaître.

-Regarde ça, mon pote ! C'est ma dernière trouvaille, qui vient de chez plus quel pays. Pas bien compris, ce que le mec m'a raconté. Mais, apparemment c'est de la bebom. Dommage que notre Gringo, soit pas là il aurait kiffer.

Il lui fait un pâle sourire. Guillaume. On en revient toujours à lui.

-Tu t'arrêtes jamais, dit-il en rigolant, mais t'es sûr que c'est safe ton truc ?

-Mais oui ! Tu me connais !

-Bas justement.

-Allez viens, on va te faire oublier ton chagrin de princesse en détresse, il l'embarqua avec lui par les épaules jusqu'au salon.

Orel se laisse faire presque avec plaisir, il avait envie de tout oublier. Et rien de mieux qu'un ami de toujours, complètement timbré, pour ça.


	5. Quand le cœur n'y est plus, l'espoir se meurt

-Orel, il faut que tu te lèves !

Aurélien était complètement dans les vapes, et entendre son ami lui hurler dans les oreilles, ne l'enthousiasmer pas tellement.

-Fous moi la paix Claude, maugréa-t-il dans le coussin du canapé.

-Orel, putain c'est important ! Bouge ton cul !

Claude le secoua comme un prunier, pour être sûr qu'il ne se rendorme pas comme une marmotte.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux, putain !

-C'est Gringe, Orel !

A l'entente du surnom de son meilleur ami, il se redressa d'un coup sans se poser de question, ayant complètement oublié l'appel du sommeil.

-Il... Je sais pas comment t'annoncer ça, il a fait une embolie je sais pas quoi. J'ai pas tout compris au téléphone. D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui est répondu à ton tel. Il arrêtait pas de sonner ce matin et-

-Claude, il s'est passé quoi concrètement ? Et me fait pas répéter, dit-il sur un ton si sérieux que Claude resta silencieux quelques secondes.

\- Gringo a fait cette truc embolie. Heureusement, les médecins ont pu le réanimer, avant de finir sa phrase Claude prit une inspiration. Mais le moment où il se réveillera. Ils n'ont aucune idées des séquelles qu'il pourrait avoir, et ils ont peur qu'il soit dans un état pas terrible.

Ce fut le trou noir pour Aurélien, suite à ces mots.   
Il ne pensait pas revivre ça un jour, après l'arrêt cardiaque de Guillaume, il pensait que tout aller en s'améliorant.   
Mais non, on continuerait à lui faire payer ses paroles odieuses qu'il avait prononcé. Il avait l'impression qu'on le plongeait dans un bain d'acide, avec la peau mise à nue, et qu'il ne pouvait pas crier. Il ne savait plus qu'elle réaction avoir : pleurer, crier, hurler, rigoler. Il n'avait plus aucune émotions qui pouvait lui faire extérioriser toute les remords qu'il ressentait.   
Aurélien était dans une impasse, il pensa pendant une nano seconde à la sensation de se jeter du haut un immeuble. Juste nano seconde, et il se fit peur.

-Orel, mon pote. Ça va ?

Claude avait posé sa main sur épaule, histoire de le réveiller de sa léthargie.   
Mais il était incapable de lui répondre, comme si on lui avait plongé la tête dans un saut d'eau.

-Oh, Orel !

-Je crois que je vais vomir.

Aussi tôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il vomit sur les nouvelles chaussures de Claude.

-Putain Orel ! Elles sont toutes neuves, tu fais chier ! Va récupérer ça maintenant, y a plus qu'à les foutre à la poubelle !

-Je suis désolé, je t'en rachèterai d'autres.

Claude souffla de dépit, aussi bien pour ses chaussures que pour l'état dans lequel était Aurélien.

-Nan nan c'est bon, ma biche. Aller au lieu de déprimer comme un dans vieux film dramatique ! On va aller rendre visite à notre vieux pote grincheux. Il a intérêt à peter la forme, sinon je lui fais bouffer mes chaussures.

Ceci étant dit, après avoir changer ses chaussures Claude entraîna Orel a sa suite en direction de l'hôpital.

-Merde on a oublié de prévenir les gars !

Claude se tapa le front alors qu'Aurélien haussa les épaules. 

Depuis que Gringe était dans cette situation, il ne se sentait plus en phase avec les autres. Il les aimait toujours, mais il avait l'impression d'être totalement incompris. Il ne savait plus comment gérer tout cela, il y avait trop d'enjeux et de sérieux pour lui. Il avait encore douze ans dans sa tête, et d'un coup on lui demander d'en avoir quarante. C'était comme si on l'avait jeter du nid du jour au lendemain, sans préambule, et qu'on le laissait s'écraser parce qu'il ne savait pas voler.

-Tu veux pas qu'on leur dise ?

Claude lui lança un regard intrigué, alors qu'ils étaient dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, le temps que le docteur arrive.

-Non, non c'est pas ça. C'est juste que par moment, j'ai l'impression qu'ils prennent pas autant à cœur que moi, l'état dans lequel est Gringe. Ça me blesse. J'ai l'impression de tout dramatiser quand il s'agit de ça.

Claude le regarda comme s'il venait de la planète Mars. Ça l'aida encore moins.

-Mais ça va pas de penser un truc comme ça, ma biche ! Tu connais les gars, ils sont pas du style à faire dans le larmoyant. Ça leur ferait pas de mal d'ailleurs. Bref, tu sais autant que moi qu'en vrai dans leur cœur de gros bourrins, ce sont de vraies guimauves.

Ça fit rire Orel.

-Si tu veux mon avis, tu fais trop dans le mélodrame. T'as pas à tout prendre sur toi, parce que Monsieur se sent trop coupable d'un truc qu'il a même pas commis. T'as de le droit de te reposer sur nous, aussi. On est tes potes.

Et pour une fois, Aurélien acquiesça des paroles qui n'allait pas dans son sens.

-Tiens voilà la petite demoiselle, qui a sauvé notre Gringo ! Alors comment il s'en sort l'autre dadet ?

La dite docteur fut assez choquée du comportement de son ami. Ce qu'Aurelien pouvait comprendre, mais Deuklo on ne le changeait pas.

-Et bien... Votre ami, s'en sort bien. Ce matin il a fait une embolie pulmonaire. Elle est sûrement dû à sa fracture de la jambe. C'est un caillot de sang, qui début le plus souvent dans la jambe, pour circuler jusqu'aux poumons et boucher les artères qui permettent d'irriguer les poumons. Mais on a réussi à la traiter, tout va bien.  
Aurélien et Claude n'avaient pas tout capter, du jargon médical qu'avait employer le docteur. Alors, ils retiennent simplement que tout va bien. Pour l'instant.

-Mais... Vous savez quand il va se réveiller ?

Elle regarda Orel, peinée.

-Non. Je suis désolée, jeune homme. Tout dépend de lui, je ne préfère pas me prononcer n'étant pas sûr du résultat final.

-Il a intérêt à se réveiller ce merdeux, si ça dépend de lui. Moi je te le dis !

Elle regarda Claude de façon outrée.

-Bas quoi ? C'est vrai, notre Gringo il fait souffrir notre petite biche. S'il faut je le réveille avec un saut de glaces.

-Claude, s'il a pas envie de se réveiller. C'est comme ça. Puis, je le peux le comprendre.

-Ah non, tu recommences pas toi ! Je t'ai dit quoi Orel ?

Le dit Orel, baissa la tête ne voulant pas rentrer dans un autre conflit. Il y en avait eu assez.

-Bon, je préfère ça. Sinon, ma petite dame on peut aller le voir ?

-Oui, oui bien sûr. On a dû le changer de chambre. Il est au bout du couloir, à droite.

-Aller viens, on va rendre visite à ta princesse en détresse.

-T'es con Deuklo !

-Bon c'est pas tout, je te rejoins je vais aller prévenir les gars.

Aurélien hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers le chambre de Guillaume.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, il la trouva tout aussi déprimante que l'autre. Tu m'étonnes que Gringe, fasse des trucs embolies et des arrêts cardiaques. Avec cette chambre aussi déprimante, y a de quoi se mettre une balle.

Il s'approcha doucement du lit de Guillaume. Comme s'il ne voulait pas le réveiller, ce qui était complètement paradoxal. Car il souhaitait plus que tout au monde de le voir ouvrir les yeux. Cela va faire combien de temps qu'il n'a pas vu ses pupilles, qu'il n'a pas entendu le son de sa voix ?   
Beaucoup trop longtemps, à son goût. 

Comme à son habitude il prit sa main, comme si Gringe aller la lui serrer en retour. Hors même sans ces circonstances, Gringe ne lui aurait jamais tenu la main. Les gestes affectueux et tactiles, c'était pas son truc. Cependant, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas le choix.

-Gringe, faut que t'arrêtes les conneries maintenant. Faut que tu te réveilles ! J'ai besoin de te dire des choses, mais je veux être sûr que tu les entendes et surtout que tu puisses les lires sur mes lèvres. Je sais que j'avais dit que je l'allais arrêter de parler comme un con, tout seul. Sauf, que j'ai compris que j'étais pas tout seul. T'es encore là, les gars aussi. Juste, donne-moi une bonne raison de me battre.

Il aurait aimé que comme dans les vieux films clichés, à l'eau de rose: où Jenny est dans le coma et que au moment où son mari Brandon lui fait la déclaration de sa vie, elle se réveille comme un miracle. Il devrait vraiment arrêter de regarder les films de Noël qui passaient à la télé.

Gringe, se fout de lui à chaque fois. En lui disant, que c'est h24 qu'il regarde ces vieux films à la con. Et Orel rétorque que c'est seulement pour faire des siestes, donc s'endormir devant. Sauf qu'il ne persuade que lui. Parce que au final, Guillaume lui répète qu'il ne ment qu'à lui-même. Mais, celui-ci finit lui aussi devant la télé à côté d'Aurélien à regarder ces «vieux films à la con».

Orel en sourit encore, mais de nostalgie. Il donnerait tout pour revivre ça. Absolument tout. Si on lui demandait d'arrêter la musique pour que Gringe se réveille, il le ferait sans une once d'hésitation.   
C'est sur cette pensée qu'il réalise doucement ce qu'il ressent pour Guillaume. Puis, subitement ça le fait paniquer mais il n'a pas le temps de plus s'épancher sur la question puisque Claude fait son entrée, avec derrière lui ses amis de toujours.

-Regarde qui je ramène, mon pote !

Aurélien ne sait pas vraiment, si Claude s'adresse à lui, à Gringe, ou aux deux.

-Claude nous a dit pour Gringe. On est désolés, Orel. On a été cons, on aurait dû voir que ça t'affecter plus que ce que l'on imaginer. Mais surtout le comprendre.

C'est Skread qui lui fait des excuses.

-Ouais, on est désolé mec. Puis, pour ton album c'est pas grave on prendra le temps qu'il te faudra.

C'était autour d'Ablaye d'acquiescer les paroles de Skread.

-C'est pas grave les gars, je vous en veux pas. Merci, vous êtes vraiment des potes.

Ils se prirent tous dans les bras, pour un câlin groupé. Il manquait juste quelqu'un à l'appel, malheureusement.

-Et bas alors mes petites pédales ! Tout va mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !

-Si tu me traites encore une fois de pédale Claude. Je te fous mon poing dans la tête, menaça Ablaye.

-Oh arrête ton cinéma, tu sais très bien que tout ce qui sort de ma bouche c'est de l'amour.

-Rien à foutre, j'ai pas envie d'entendre que je suis une pédale.

Claude, continua à allumer de l'huile sur le feu. Les deux autres secouèrent tous les têtes, en signe de désolation, face aux deux énergumènes qui continuer de se disputer.

-Bon les gars, on va se faire virer avec vos conneries, prévient Skread.

-Quoi c'est lui commence aussi !

-Bien sûr ! J'y peux rien s'il s'assume pas aussi, déclara Deuklo en rigolant.

-Je vais vraiment finir par te tuer Deuklo !

C'était peine perdue. Plus on essayait de les calmer, plus on donnait de l'eau au moulin. C'est au moment où Ablaye s'apprêta à empoigner le col de Claude, qu'une infirmière fit irruption dans la chambre. Tout le monde resta bouche bée, c'est vrai qu'elle était canon. Sauf Orel, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Guillaume. Elle était brune, grande et élancée avec des yeux bleus foncés, à faire pâlir un moine.

Si Gringe était sur pieds, il aurait tout fait pour la mettre dans son lit. Tout à fait son genre. Étrangement, Orel sentit une pointe de jalousie, comme le début d'un feu qui crépite. Ça l'énervait presque que cette infirmière s'occupe de lui, il espérait inconsciemment qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle.

Elle leur fit à tous un sourire. Puis, elle regarda avec un air attendri, Aurélien qui tenait encore la main de Guillaume, comme la huitième merveille du monde. Elle fit les soins nécessaires, puis s'en alla.   
Orel avait d'ailleurs remarqué, une belle bague de mariage à son annuaire. D'un coup il se sentit soulagé, mais complètement désabusé de ressentir tout ça.

-Wow ! Je comprends pas comment fait notre petit Gringo pour pas se réveiller, avec une bebom pareille ! Et bas alors mon pépère on se fait désirer. Avoue !

Claude se marre à sa propre blague, suivit des autres qui ne purent s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger rire.

-J'avoue je comprends pas non plus, répondit Skread.

-Si ma femme voit comment je l'ai maté. Je suis fini les mecs, Ablaye lui était plus en panique si on puit dire.

-Et toi Orel ? Tu dis pas un mot. Elle t'intéresse pas la petite infirmière. Pourtant elle t'as pas lâché du regard, ma biche.

-Non, pas trop la tête à mater des culs.

C'est bien la première fois qu'Orel sortait une chose pareille. Même dans ses périodes les plus sombres, il était toujours à peut près partant pour faire la bringue, comme dirait Claude.

-Depuis quand ?

C'était Ablaye qui avait brisé le silence, suite à cette révélation.

-Je sais pas. J'ai d'autres choses à penser. Puis, c'est pas correct vis-à-vis de Gringe de draguer son infirmière.

Tout le monde le regarda éberlué. C'est bien la première fois qu'Orel agissait de cette manière. Les trois autres se regardèrent, pour essayer d'éluder une réponse de façon silencieuse.

-Tu sais que lui ne se serait pas gêné, c'est Skread qui lança la bombe.

Aurélien haussa simplement les épaules.

-Tu peux pas savoir, Skread. Peut-être que si, peut-être que non.

Les autres avaient l'impression d'avoir un Aurelien, en mode prof de philosophie, devant leurs yeux.

-Les gars, je crois que notre petite coccinelle, à de la fièvre. On devrait peut-être rappeler l'infirmière, rigola Claude.

Avec tout ça, Aurélien n'avait pas remarqué qu'on lui serrait doucement la main. Comme un signe.


	6. Mémoire défaillante

-Comme je vous l'ai dit plusieurs fois. Ce sont des réflexes du corps humain.

-Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'il essaye de me faire comprendre qu'il se réveille.

Le docteur souffla une énième fois, dépitée.

-J'ai déjà examiné deux fois, votre ami. Rien n'a changé depuis un mois. Je ne vous dis pas qu'il ne va pas se réveiller. Je vous dis simplement que ces mouvements ne veulent pas forcément dire quelque chose.

Aurélien se sentit découragé.

-D'accord, très bien. Je vais juste attendre alors.

Puis il prit la fuite, d'un pas plutôt énervé. Personne ne voulait l'écouter, c'était comme parler à un mur.

-Bande de bons à rien, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Il s'agaçait tout seul, devant la porte qui mener à la chambre de Gringe. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir l'idée, que les doigts de Guillaume qui sert sa main, sont seulement dû à des réflexes. Impossible, car depuis qu'il était dans le coma, c'était la première fois qu'il avait ce genre de gestes.

Orel n'en pouvait plus, de supporter cette situation, ça le faisait suffoquer.

Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait démuni.   
Aurélien avait cette sensation, que Guillaume faisait exprès de le faire souffrir. Alors qu'il en a tous les droits.

Il ne peut pas continuer à rester près de lui, alors qu'il lui donne l'illusion d'enfin sortir de ce tunnel sombre.   
Orel a essayé de toutes ses forces, d'affronter la douleur qui lui déchire le coeur, un peu plus chaque jour. Cependant, ce trop plein d'espoir n'est finalement qu'un mirage qui le rend malade. Face à cette situation, le plus jeune a comme épuisé toutes les ressources nécessaires, pour décemment supporter ce cauchemar.

Alors il s'en va, car il se trouve trop lâche. Son courage a pris le large, il s'est envolé en clin d'œil, sans qu'il n'y ait eu le temps de réagir.

C'est emmitouflé, dans sa couverture d'adolescent qu'il a gardé, qu'Orel déprime. Il broie du noir à s'en ronger les ongles, avec son chat à ses côtés sur le vieux canapé arrivé de on ne sait où. Mais surtout, il pleure à en crever.

Puis, d'un coup d'un seul, il est pris d'une rage. C'est déterminé, qu'il se décide à entrer dans la chambre de Gringe. S'il le voyait faire, il se ferait décapiter la tête tel Louis XVI.

Lorsqu'il pénètre dans la chambre, c'est un bazar pas possible. Entre les vieux bouquins, certains de grande littérature et d'autres vu comme populaires, c'est-à-dire, des manga certainement piqués à Aurélien. Ses fringues sont éparpillées un peu partout et en boule, parterre. On pourrait presque croire à un cambriolage.

Il fouille, sans savoir réellement ce qu'il cherche.   
Peut-être qu'au final, Guillaume a voulu en finir et c'est lui qui s'est jeté sous la voiture. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas été assez vigilant, sur l'état mental de son meilleur ami. C'est un trop plein d'émotions, de questions et de remords, qui le pousse à trouver des réponses quant au mal-être qu'il ressent. C'est pour cela qu'Aurélien sème encore plus la pagaille, dans ce que considère Guillaume comme son temple.

Finalement, il finit par être intrigué par un bout de papier, coincé entre deux bouquins, sur son étagère.

Lorsqu'il commence à le lire, c'est le choc. Il ne peut pas croire que cela a été écrit de manière sérieuse. Ça ne ressemble en aucun cas, à Gringe.   
Non, à tout bien réfléchir, _c'était plus Guillaume._

Mais, il n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il tient entre les mains. Ça lui paraît juste inconcevable. Sauf, qu'il réalise enfin certaines choses. Il prend doucement conscience des sentiments qui peuvent l'habiter. Et il a une trouille panique.

De plus, ce qu'Aurélien ne sait pas. C'est qu'à quelques kilomètres d'ici, l'être le plus cher à son cœur, peine doucement à se réveiller. Ses paupières bougent, son cœur s'accélère au vu des mouvements de l'électrocardiogramme et son esprit reprend doucement sa place. Il finit par enfin ouvrir les yeux.

Il est totalement dans le coaltar, il a l'impression de s'être réveillé d'un coma de dix ans. L'inquiétude commence à l'habiter, car son prénom ne lui revient pas. Ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs.

Le plus vieux n'a pas conscience d'où il se trouve. Il a envie de parler, mais sa voix a comme disparu, ce qui le frustre et le fait paniquer. Il a l'impression qu'on a lui a enfoncé un tube dans la gorge.

Il aimerait appeler quelqu'un, qu'on vienne l'aider et lui dire que tout va bien. Car il est incapable de se souvenir de qu'il est. Guillaume finit simplement par pleurer en silence, n'ayant aucun souvenirs de sa vie.

-Oh mon Dieu...

Il tourne la tête de surprise, et remarque ce qui ressemble à une infirmière. Il a encore conscience de ce qu'est le monde, dans sa généralité. Ce qui est un bon signe.

-Je vais chercher un médecin. Ne bougeais surtout pas.

Il n'a pas le temps de rétorquer, qu'elle s'en va. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard, que ce qui semble être un médecin, fait son apparition.

-Je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin avec les yeux ouverts Monsieur Tranchant, dit-elle avec un sourire presque trop professionnelle.

-Je suis où, exactement ?

-Vous êtes à l'hôpital, proche de Caen.

Il était complètement perdu et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, dans cette ville. Tout simplement, dans ce monde. C'était comme si on l'avait posé en plein milieu d'un désert, puis qu'on lui demandait de retrouver son chemin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous avez eu un accident de voiture. Vous vous en souvenez ?

Le docteur le regarda, sans avoir conscience de ce qui se passer dans la tête de Guillaume.

Puis, il secoua la tête pour montrer que non.

-Vous avez dit que je m'appelais comment ?

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle regarda interloquée. Elle s'approcha de lui, avec sa plaquette et son stylo pour l'inspecter plus en détail.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez me raconter quelques détails de votre vie ?

Le cergyssois fut incapable de lui répondre. C'est avec la meilleure des volontés qu'il tenta de trouver une information, sur ce qu'il est. Mais rien. Absolument rien ne lui revient.

Il a simplement un goût d'inachevé, sur quelque chose qu'il aurait dû dire ou faire.

-D'accord, calmez-vous. Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire, en quelle année nous sommes ?

2008, 2012, 2030. Toutes les possibilités lui paraissait concevable, car il avait la sensation d'avoir atterri dans un univers parallèle.

-Je me souviens de rien d'accord ! Vous avez compris ? Je sais même plus comment je m'appelle !

Guillaume commença à gesticuler, ce qui lui arracha sa perfusion, ce qui lui fit atrocement mal.

-S'il vous plaît calmez-vous, monsieur. Nous allons comprendre ce qu'il vous arrive.

Le médecin avait beau parlé, mais Guillaume n'en avait que faire il essaya même de se lever pour partir de cet endroit qu'il trouvait extrêmement glauque. C'est à ce moment-ci, qu'il ressenti quelque chose lui être implanté dans le bras. Cela le cloua sur place avant de le faire sombrer.

De son côté, Aurélien est complètement perdu. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. En parler avec ses potes, ou faire comme si de rien n'était. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait être honoré ou rejeté tout sentiment qu'il ressentait.

La sonnerie son téléphone le prit par surprise. Il était agacé, parce que c'était au moins la cinquième fois que ce fichu objet l'interrompait dans ses réflexions. Étrangement, c'était toujours quand il s'agissait de Gringe.

-Monsieur Contentin, il faudrait que vous veniez à l'hôpital. Votre ami est sorti du coma, le docteur vous attend.

Il resta sans voix. Lui qui avait espéré et chérit ce moment des centaines de fois, en vient à le redouter. Il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire face à Guillaume après cette découverte. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur ça ?

-Je... J'arrive.

Dans tous les scénarios qu'il avait imaginé, il se précipitait toujours pour arriver le plus vite possible à l'hôpital. Sauf, que dans la réalité il ne bougea pas d'un iota. Il redoutait une gêne qui les dévoreraient. C'était Gringe qu'il allait voir, pas sa veille tante qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années.

Aurélien tenta de se ressaisir, mais c'était le chaos dans son esprit. Il se décida à appeler ses amis, espérant qu'il le soutienne dans cette nouvelle épreuve.


	7. Te retrouver dans le chaos

-Claude, il s'est réveillé, la voix d'Aurélien vacilla à ses mots.

-Quoi ?

-On vient de m'appeler, en me disant que Gringe venait de se réveiller.

-Mais Orel, qu'est-ce que tu fous à m'appeler, alors que tu devrais être en retour pour l'hôpital ?

Un ange passa. Le caennais n'osait pas avouer le pourquoi du comment à Claude. Ayant peur de se faire disputer, -comme un enfant de trois ans.

-Tu flippes, ma poule ?

-Non....

On comprenait à sa voix que c'était l'opposé de ce qu'il pensait.

-Orel, de quoi t'as peur ?

Ledit Orel, mit un certain avant de répondre. Lui-même n'était pas persuadé de pourquoi il était terrorisé d'aller retrouver son acolyte, alors qu'il n'attendait que ça depuis des mois.

-Je... J'ai trouvé quelque chose et ça me fout en vrac.

Claude soupira, il voyait que son petit protégé aller passer par quatre chemins, pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Tu comptes vraiment tourner autour du pot, ma poule ?

-J'ai trouvé... Comment expliquer ? J'ai trouvé une feuille, dans la chambre de Gringe, et y'avait écrit des choses très troublantes. Claude, je suis perdu.

Il sentait son ami bouillonner au téléphone. Mais en disant les mots exacts, il rendrait ce qu'il s'est passé, réel.

-Tu me fais chier, j'arrive. Je te jure ces gosses, irrécupérables, il marmonna avant de raccrocher.

Aurélien savait que si Claude débarquait, il allait devoir lui faire lire ce bout de papier. Il avait la trouille. Parce que d'un côté, il ne voulait que personne n'ait conscience de cette déclaration. Elle lui était destinée. Quoique si ça trouve Guillaume ne lui aurait jamais confié cela, il s'imagina vivre sans que tout cela ne lui soit révélé.

Puis, il se dit qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il devrait être avec Gringe. Mais pour lui dire quoi exactement ?

Non vraiment, depuis que cette situation avait commencé, il ne voyait aucune issue.

Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était attendre que les choses passent, sans rien faire.

Son esprit n'était qu'un blizzard, dans lequel il ne voyait qu'un ciel sombre sans étoiles. Ce sentiment de dévastation, le rendait pantois. Au lieu de cela, il devrait sauter de joie, être reconnaissant que Guillaume soit enfin sorti de sa léthargie et remercier le ciel de ce miracle. Mais il en était incapable depuis cette découverte. Parce que tout avait changé et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'assumer.

-Coucou, la princesse en détresse !

Son ami dans son exubérance à l'état pur, fit son entrée sans même qu'il est eu besoin de lui ouvrir. Il ne préférait même pas savoir comment Claude avait réussi à se procurer, la clé de leur appart. De leur appart, ça sonné comme un couple.

-Claude, j'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

-Quoi ? Tu préfères, ma biche, ma poule ou alors encore mieux ma petite pédale. C'est comme tu veux, c'est toi qui choisis, il déclara cela en levant les mains en signe de désinvolte.

Aurélien ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il s'obstinait, à changer les habitudes de Claude.

-Nan c'est bon laisse tomber, dit-il en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

-Bon alors, c'est quoi ce morceau de papier, qui est plus important que le réveil de son âme sœur, dit-il en s'affalant dans le canapé.

Aurélien se sentit encore plus mal à ces mots, comme si Claude savait.

-Je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de te le faire lire.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule Orel !

Avant même qu'il est pu le devancer, Claude lui choura des mains le papier en question. Pendant qu'il le lisait, Aurélien essaya de lui reprendre sans grande réussite car Claude le leva en même temps. C'est seulement à la fin de sa lecture qu'il réussit à le récupérer, soulagé même s'il n'y avait pas de quoi car Claude avait tout lu. Pourtant, il ne paraissait pas étonné, pas le moins du monde au contraire il semblait heureux.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-Orel, j'ai déjà lu ce truc.

Il lui dit cela dans le plus grand des calmes, ça retourna l'estomac du plus jeune.

-Comment ça t'étais au courant ? Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

-Me fait pas cette tête là, ma biche. Tu sais y a pas de honte, à ce que Gringo t'écrive ce genre de choses.

-Arrête ! C'était la première fois, qu'Aurélien s'énerver devant Claude.

-Orel, calme toi.

Tout d'un coup Claude redevient sérieux, comprenant qu'il avait un cas de conscience à gérer.

-Comment t'es au courant de cette chose ? Dit-il en agitant dans tous les sens, le coupable de l'état dans lequel Aurélien était.

-C'était pendant une soirée, chez vous. Tout le monde commençait à être bien peter, puis j'avais envie de fumer une clope. Sauf que j'en avais plus, donc je suis allé fouiller dans la chambre de Gringe. Et c'est en cherchant le briquet, que je suis tombé sur ce qui te met dans un état possible.

-Et-et tu lui as dit ? T'en as parlé avec lui ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Dit-il en mâchant ses mots.

-Orel, Deuklo souffla, je savais que t'allais mal le prendre. Puis, ce n'était absolument pas à moi de te dire tout ça. Et pour te répondre, oui j'en ai parlé avec Gringe. Il a nié au début, me disant que ça ne te concernait pas. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de nom, rien. Mais y avait aucun doute en le lisant que ça t'était dédié.

-J'y crois pas. J'y crois pas. J'y crois pas, il répéta cela dans une litanie sans fin.

-Tu veux pas arrêter de tourner en rond comme ça. Tu me donnes le tournis, mon pote.

Mais, Orel n'en avait cure. Il était trop énervé.

-Si t'arrêtes de te miner. Je te raconte la suite, même si de base c'est à Gringo de faire ça. Mais bon vu que t'as pas les couilles d'affronter ton meilleur pote. Je suis obligé.

Aurélien s'arrêta de manière instantanée.

-Bien. Donc qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui. Il a fini par me dire qu'effectivement, ça parler de toi. Mais que tu devrais jamais le savoir, bon bref on est entré dans un débat et je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il avait pas le droit de faire un choix pour toi. Mais bon tu connais Gringe, têtu comme un âne. Honnêtement Orel, je vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil. Ça crève les yeux que tu ressens exactement la même chose. Pourquoi tu veux pas te l'avouer ?

-J'ai-je ne ressent pas ce-

-Oh mais arrêtez tous les deux ! Je commence à en avoir ras la casquette, de vos enfantillages. Punaise y a rien de mal à s'aimer, qu'on soit dép ou pas. C'est te rendre malheureux pour rien, si tu rejettes l'amour que vous vous portez tous les deux.

Le caennais ne savait pas quoi répondre à ce discours. Quand Claude prenait son attitude de daron, on ne pouvait qu'écouter et réfléchir.

-Et si je ne suis pas à la hauteur ?

-Comment tu peux le savoir si t'essayes pas ?

Touché.

Il venait d'anéantir toutes les barrières qu'il s'était construire. Son cœur l'avait compris depuis belles lurettes, l'amour qu'il portait pour Guillaume. Mais comment changer une amitié de quinze ans, en un amour passionnel. Puis, une illumination lui vient : il n'avait pas à la changer. Puisque, que ça a toujours été présent. Alors il laissa ces sentiments enfouis, se faire une place dans sa raison. Car dans son cœur, ils avaient déjà pris possession.

-Il était temps ! T'es enfin prêt à retrouver ta princesse ?

Claude le prit par les épaules, après sa boutade.

-Tu m'agace.

-Je sais que c'est pas vrai, ma biche. Aller vient, les autres nous attendent en bas. Ablaye doit être entrain de râler, à l'heure qu'il est.

Puis, ils partirent à ces mots. Avec un Aurélien, anxieux de retrouver Guillaume après cette prise de conscience. Ils laissent derrière eux ces mots inscrits sur le papier : _J'aimerais avoir le courage de te déclarer tout l'amour qui m'anime._

Te regarder créer une nuée d'étoiles dans mes yeux, qui démontre toute la passion qui me traverse à ton simple touché.

Je te pris de m'aimer autant que mon cœur appelle le tien, après des années à contempler ton doux visage pour comprendre l'évidence qui nous rendait aveugles. Me rendais aveugle.

Je voudrais pouvoir te dire à toi qui me soutien depuis toutes ces années, la fougue qui hante mon âme à ton égard.

Si ce jour rêveur vient à arriver, et que tu prends conscience de toute cette passion. Comprends-moi, car j'aurais aimé te regarder dans les yeux pour dévorer tes émotions. Ne prend pas ses sentiments, pour les haïr à ton tour, fais-le en hommage de cette amitié fusionnelle.

Sauf que Guillaume, n'a plus aucune de ce qu'il a lui aussi laissé derrière lui. Aurélien ne sait également pas non plus dans quel état il va retrouver son... Il ne sait plus comment le nommer. Il pense simplement qu'ils vont devoir se dire des vérités, mais il ne sait pas que derrière se cache une toute autre réalité.

-Ça va aller Orel, on va retrouver notre pote. T'as pas à t'inquiéter. Puis, comme l'a dit le docteur c'est un battant le Guillaume, lança Ablaye, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le hall de l'hôpital.

Il hocha simplement la tête, Ablaye n'étant pas conscient de la réelle situation dans laquelle ils vont se trouvaient dans quelques minutes. Le brun se pose encore la question, de quelle façon Guillaume a-t-il pu lui cacher une chose pareille. Il se demande si Gringe pensait qu'il allait le rejeter, ce qu'il était incapable de faire. En faite c'est faux, il l'a déjà rejeté et ça l'a cloué dans un lit d'hôpital. Claude a beau lui dire, qu'il n'est en rien coupable mais il n'est pas d'accord. Il s'en voudra à jamais de ce qu'il a pu dire à Guillaume, surtout depuis qu'il a pris conscience des sentiments qui l'animaient.

Le médecin finit par arriver avec un air grave, que remarque Orel. La panique lui monte au nez.

-Bonjour, messieurs. Alors voilà, je vais aller droit au but. Votre ami s'est réveillé ce qui est une très bonne nouvelle. Cependant, il souffre d'amnésie complète.

Ils froncèrent tous les sourcils, même Claude qui d'habitude prenait tout avec dérision se tut.

-Comment ça amnésie complète ? Il a oublié l'accident ou... ?

C'est Skread, qui brisa le silence et les questions qui gambergeaient dans la tête de chacun.

-Non, pas exactement. Votre ami, a oublié toute sa vie. Je suis désolée c'est un peu abrupt à entendre. Ce sont des cas très rares.

-Je comprends pas bien. Comment ça toute son existence, ça veut dire quoi ?

On sentait dans la voix d'Aurélien, l'incompréhension et l'inquiétude.

-Monsieur Tranchant, ne se souvient pas de sa vie dans son entièreté. Si vous voulez, il a gardé les facultés à comprendre le monde dans lequel on vit, c'est-à-dire, ce qu'est un médecin, un hôpital, comment fonctionne le monde. Sauf, qu'il a oublié qu'il était lui. Son enfance, son adolescence, ses parents, ses amis, son prénom etc.... Je peux comprendre que ce soit très compliqué à digérer.

Le cauchemar continué, il n'allait jamais s'arrêté.

-Mais, il peut retrouver toute sa mémoire ? Demanda Claude.

-Pour être très honnête, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je peux vous dire que les souvenirs ne peuvent pas simplement s'effacer d'un simple mouvement, ils doivent être encore présent. Mais, je ne veux pas non plus vous dire qu'il va l'a retrouvé. Ce que je vous demande, c'est de toujours lui rappeler des moments, des souvenirs que vous avez lui. Même si sur l'instant vous avez l'impression que cela ne sert à rien, chez lui cela peut créer des flashs. 

Ils acquiescèrent sans broncher, trop bouleversés par les mots du docteur. Guillaume avait oublié sa vie. Ils n'arrivaient pas à le croire, ils voulaient le voir pour en prendre conscience. Etrangement, la seule chose à laquelle pensa Aurélien était que le temps que Guillaume était debout, alors rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de se réjouir de le revoir. Même pas une amnésie. Il savait que cela aller être dur mais la mémoire se travaille, il le ferait revenir parmi les siens même un peu plus.

-On peut le voir, dit Aurélien déterminé.

-Oui, mais vous allez devoir veiller à ne pas le brusquer ou le contrarié. Il faut lui laisser du temps, puis il faut également qu'il se repose un coma a des conséquences. Il se peut également qu'il ait des séquelles au niveau du comportement, comme avoir beaucoup du mal à effectuer certains gestes ou prononcer certains mots. Cela arrive avec les patients atteint d'un traumatisme crânien.

C'est dans un silence de mort, que chacun arriva devant la nouvelle chambre de Guillaume. Il ne pouvait plus être Gringe, étant amnésique ce surnom n'avait plus sa place dans ce renouveau pour l'instant.


	8. Souvenirs exacerbés venus de ma tête, car mon cœur est en grève

Aurélien se rongeait la peau des ongles.

Depuis, qu'on lui avait annoncé que Guillaume pouvait rentrer à la maison, il paniquait. Tout d'abord, car le plus vieux n'a retrouvé aucun de ses souvenirs. C'est comme s'ils pataugeaient dans la semoule. Orel, à tout fait : montrer des photos à Gringe, lui raconter des souvenirs. Parfois même, lui faire écouter des musiques qu'ils ont enregistrés ensemble, ou plutôt des extraits étant donné que la moitié sont inachevés.

Rien, absolument rien. Parfois, il se demande à quoi bon.

Puis, il se rappelle de cette feuille qu'il a lu un nombre incalculable de fois à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il a même remarqué que Guillaume l'avait signé, en bas de la page avec une date. Le premier août 2010. Ça faisait tilt dans sa tête, c'était presque un an, après la sortie de son premier album. D'ailleurs, il se souvient avoir trouvé Gringe pas comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire, moins râleur et moins cynique. Mais surtout muet, comme une carpe. C'est à partir de ce moment-là, que leur relation a commencé à se dégrader.

Pourquoi il parle d'eux, comme d'un couple ? Si, Orel le sait, mais il a encore un peu de mal à l'accepter malgré sa conversation avec Claude.

Aurélien pense donc, que c'est peut-être à ce moment-ci que Guillaume à ressentir ce qu'il a couché sur le papier. Sauf qu'il en a aucune idée, et le principal concerné est devenu amnésique. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne auprès de Claude, il sait toujours tout celui-ci.

C'est donc, en faisant les cent pas tout en se mordant les ongles et en broyant du noir, qu'Aurélien réfléchit, comment l'arrivée de Guillaume va se passer. D'ailleurs, il ne va pas tarder à aller le chercher. Il se dit également que ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'il fera un aller-retour, de chez lui jusqu'à l'hôpital. Car Guillaume à encore beaucoup de rééducation à faire même si ça va de mieux en mieux physiquement, parce qu'au niveau de sa mémoire : cela ressemble plus à du gruyère. Il se souvient encore de ce regard désarçonné et perdu. Mais surtout, combien il a pu lire qu'il était devenu un étranger aux yeux de Guillaume.

Plus il pense, plus il se sent fébrile. Même son chat à remarquer l'inquiétude de son maître, parce qu'il miaule à longueur de journée.

Ces potes lui ont proposé de l'accompagne, puis de ramener Guillaume tous ensemble. Mais il ne sait pas pourquoi il a refusé. Quel crétin, il est. Il aurait dû accepter, ça lui aurait permis de moins appréhender. Quoiqu'au final, il aurait fini par se retrouver seul avec Guillaume.

Orel, a parfois l'impression que ce n'est qu'éphémère cette situation. Qu'il va finir par retrouver son compère.

Sauf qu'au contraire, ils sont devenus des inconnus. Aussi bien aux yeux d'Aurélien, qui n'arrive pas à reconnaître Gringe, derrière ce caractère trop timide. Et Guillaume, qui ne parvient pas à se souvenir. Il se demande parfois, si Gringe ne fait pas exprès et lorsqu'il pense une chose aussi atroce : il se remémore ce regard éteint que lui porte Guillaume. Cela le ramène de suite à la réalité.

On est en milieu d'après-midi, c'est l'heure pour lui d'y aller. Le moment fatidique est avancé. Il a l'impression d'aller au purgatoire, c'est une sensation atroce qu'il le prend aux tripes et pas de la meilleure des manières.

Aurélien est dans sa voiture, il roule sans se soucier du monde. Il est comme dans un état second. C'est la seule manière qu'il a trouvé, pour éviter de se rendre malade.

Le plus vieux s'est tout de même habitué pendant presque un mois, à recevoir la visite de ces personnes qui se disent être ses amis. Mais lorsqu'il voit Aurélien ou Orel comme ses amis l'appellent, il ressent un goût d'inachevé. Une sensation très particulière, qu'il n'arrive pas à expliquer même à sa psychologue. D'ailleurs, celle-ci lui a conseillé un spécialiste de l'hypnose. Cependant, il ne ressent pas le courage d'y aller. Il a trop peur de découvrir des choses de sa vie, qui ne correspondent pas à ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Guillaume a parfois l'impression, d'être un signe noir qui a renaît de ses cendres, au vu de quelle manière ses soi-disant amis le décrivent.

Le barbu, ne parvient pas à croire qu'il est ce caractère d'ours mal léché et sans réel filtre, courant après les filles. Quoiqu'on lui ait raconté que cela avait changé depuis quelque temps.

Il ne comprend d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ses parents n'ont pas essayé de le voir. Lorsqu'il a posé la question, on lui a répondu qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille. N'obtenant pas de réponse concrète, sûrement pour ne pas le brusquer. Sauf que cela le frustre. C'est sa vie, merde.

Alors, dans ces moments où il cherche des réponses, il regarde Aurélien. Il ne parvient pas à l'appeler Orel, c'est comme trop intime pour lui. Mais il remarque que souvent, il baisse la tête, même s'il ne sait jamais vraiment pourquoi. Il a l'impression que seulement l'appeler Aurélien le blesse. Cependant, il sent que c'est également autre chose. Guillaume, ne parviens jamais à avoir le fin mot de sa vie.

Le plus âgé se sent désarmé, perdu dans une nébuleuse sans issue. Les seuls moments où il se souvient, c'est pendant la nuit, car il rêve. Il en a parlé à personne, car il veut faire ce travail seul, sans qu'on ait besoin de lui omettre des vérités.

La seule chose qu'il revoit, c'est une porte qui se claque, des larmes qui coulent et une voiture. Parfois, il lui arrive d'apercevoir un bar. Mais il ne sait pas si c'est un souvenir ou s'il fait juste parti de son rêve. Comme quelque chose créer par son subconscient. Il aimerait demander aux autres, mais il n'ose pas. Guillaume ne parvient pas à se dire, qu'ils sont amis depuis des années. Pour lui, ils sont justes des mecs qu'il côtoie depuis trois semaines sans réelles attaches.

-Bonjour Guillaume, c'est ce fameux Aurélien qui le tire de ses pensées.

Il est censé retourner chez lui. Sauf, que lui n'a aucune idée de ce que cela veut dire. On lui a expliqué qu'il vivait en colocation, avec cet homme. Il n'a pas bien compris sur le moment, se demandant s'ils étaient en couple. Ça lui paraissait bizarre, que deux hommes ayant la trentaine vivent encore en colocation.

Guillaume est complètement perdu, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il fait ici. Il a la sensation qu'on attend de lui, d'être ce gars un peu je m'en foutiste. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne sait pas lui-même quelle attitude avoir.

-Bonjour, dit-il d'un ton timide.

Il se lève de son lit d'hôpital. Guillaume est tout de même heureux de voir Aurélien, et de d'enfin sortir de cet endroit lugubre.

-T'es prêt ? Tu veux qu'on parte maintenant... Ou tu préfères attendre un peu de...

Orel ne veut pas brusquer Guillaume, car il sait qu'en sortant de l'hôpital. C'est un nouveau monde qui va s'ouvrir à lui. Il doit être aussi anxieux que lui.

-Je crois que le docteur doit passer. Elle veut faire un débriefing, avant que je parte et me filer des médocs ou je sais pas quoi.

Guillaume est lui-même surpris, du vocabulaire qu'il emploie.

C'est dans ces moments-là, qu'Orel reprend espoir.

-D'accord, tu veux que j'attende avec toi ou tu préfères que je reste dehors le temps que...

-Non, non tant fait pas. Tu peux rester ici.

Aurélien se contente de hocher la tête. Et c'est un silence assez gênant qui s'installe. Orel voudrait lui poser plein de questions, mais il ne veut pas le brusquer ou le perturber. Alors il se tait, et c'est la première fois en quinze ans d'amitié, qu'une gêne s'installe avec Guillaume.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

Le plus jeune, interloqué, le regarde et lui répond :

-Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux.

-Est-ce que... Y a un bar, près d'où on habite tous les deux ?

-Non, non, je crois pas. J'ai jamais fait attention.

Aurélien n'a juste pas compris, que c'était le bar où toute la petite bande se retrouve. Et qu'il ne se trouve pas vraiment à côté de chez eux. Sauf que cela ne percute pas dans la tête d'Orel.

-Oh, très bien.

Guillaume paraît déçu. Aurélien ne sait pas quoi lui répondre.

Le docteur les interrompt au moment opportun.

-Bonjour messieurs, alors comment vous vous portez aujourd'hui ?

-Ça va, j'ai juste, parfois, des maux de tête assez violent.

Le docteur le note sur son calepin.

-C'est normal. C'est dû à votre traumatisme, je vais vous prescrire des cachets. Est-ce que vos souvenirs vous reviennent ou même des bribes ?

Guillaume hésite, il n'était pas certain de vouloir parler de ses rêves. Surtout devant Aurélien, il ne veut pas donnait de faux espoirs.

-Je suis pas sûr.

Il n'en dit pas plus, alors qu'il sait qu'on veut le questionner.

-C'est-à-dire, pas sûr ?

Le docteur lève enfin les yeux de son calepin, pour le regarder étant intriguée.

-Je fais des rêves. Mais j'arrive pas à savoir si c'est simplement des rêves, ou des souvenirs.

Les yeux du plus jeunes pétillent, son cœur bat fort signe d'espoir. Il a l'impression de doucement remonter à la surface.

-Vous savez... Bon, je ne suis pas psychologue, mais j'ai des notions. Les rêves sont créés à partir de souvenirs. Ça peut être les deux. Mais vous savez ce que vous pouvez faire, pour en avoir le cœur net ?

Guillaume la regarde, intrigué.

-Demander à vos proches, c'est eux qui vous permettront de faire le tri dans votre esprit.

Guillaume hoche simplement la tête.

-Mais par contre, ce que j'aimerais que vous fassiez. C'est de continuer d'aller voir votre psychologue. Elle peut vraiment vous aider, dans le travail de votre mémoire.

Puis, la discussion se termine à ces mots. Guillaume n'émet aucune objection, sans pour autant acquiescer les propos du médecin.

-Bon et bien, monsieur Tranchant. Je peux vous laisser partir, si vous avez une question ou même problème n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. 

Guillaume se lève, en serrant la main du docteur. Tout comme Aurélien.

-Monsieur Contentin, j'aimerais juste vous parler quelques minutes.

Tous deux la regardent, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi elle a besoin de s'adresser seulement à Aurélien. Alors que c'est Guillaume, qui a vécu des traumatismes.

Guillaume finit par sortir, pas très serin de laisser Aurélien seul avec le docteur. Alors qu'il sait pertinemment, qu'ils vont parler de lui.

-Je sais que pour les personnes amnésiques, notamment pour le cas de votre ami. C'est très compliqué. Ils ont souvent envie de gérer la situation, par eux-mêmes. Ce qui est la dernière chose à faire, parce qu'ils sont encore plus perdus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Faites-en sorte qu'ils suivent mes instructions : de prendre ses médicaments, vous demander s'il a des questions. N'hésitez pas à le bousculer un peu parfois. Et surtout s'il ne va pas voir sa psy, faites-en sorte qu'il y aille. C'est très important, dit-elle en mettant sa main sur son poignet signe qu'elle y porte beaucoup d'attention.

-D'accord, je vais m'occuper de lui. C'est juste que... J'ai parfois l'impression d'être face à un étranger.

Le médecin hoche la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle sait ce qu'il ressent.

-C'est tout à fait normal. Ce sont des situations très complexes, autant pour la personne en question et surtout pour les proches. Mais n'hésitez pas à en parler avec lui, c'est important sinon vous creuserez encore plus un écart entre vous. Et également, parlez-en à vos proches. Ils peuvent vraiment vous épauler.

-Merci, je vais essayer.

C'est sur ces paroles, qu'ils quittent tous les deux la chambre. N'ayant aucun cas conscience, que Guillaume a tout entendu derrière la porte. Une curiosité mal placée, qui vient de faire surface.

-Vous avez fini ? On peut y aller ?

C'est énervé qu'il part, avant même qu'Aurélien ait pu réagir.

Ils sont tous deux, dans la voiture. Guillaume sur le siège passager assez agacé, avec un Aurélien nerveux au volant.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris tout à l'heure ?

-Rien, dit Guillaume de manière assez sèche.

-Je sais que t'es pas au courant, mais ce que je déteste par-dessus tout Guillaume. C'est le mensonge.

Le plus vieux le regarde, toute la colère ayant redescendu.

-C'est juste... J'ai entendu ce que t'avais dit au médecin. Je sais pas... Ça m'a mis en rogne.

-Parce que j'ai lui dit que t'es devenu un étranger ?

Guillaume finit par hocher la tête, admettant que c'était bien ce qu'il l'avait le plus blessé.

-C'était pas contre toi. C'est juste que... toute cette situation n'est pas facile à gérer. Autant pour moi, que pour toi. Essaye de te mettre à ma place. La personne que tu connais depuis quinze ans, avec qui t'as tout partagé, te dit qu'elle n'a plus aucun souvenir. Ça chamboule toute une vie, tout ce que tu pensais acquis au final devient que du vent.

Ça y est, il avait sorti ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Gringe- Guillaume, pardon.

-C'est pas grave si tu m'appelles Gringe. Ça me permet de m'habituer, aux habitudes que vous aviez.

Aurélien, ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre alors il se tait.

Cela faisait une dizaine minutes, qu'ils étaient en voiture. Guillaume contemplait le paysage, sans vraiment parvenir à se dire qu'il ait pu vivre ici. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent devant un bar nommé, l'Embuscade et c'est le flash dans sa tête. Il revoit le rire d'Aurélien, suite à une blague de la personne, dont il se souvient, être Ablaye. Il se revoit contempler le plus jeune rire à gorge déployée, n'ayant d'yeux que pour lui.

-Tu devrais lui dire un jour, Guillaume, lui dit Deuklo.

-Guillaume...

Il sent qu'on lui secoue l'épaule, ce qui le sort de son souvenir. Guillaume, regarde Aurélien qui semble inquiet.

-Tu vas bien ? J'ai cru que tu faisais un malaise.

-Oui, oui juste un mal de tête rien de grave.

Orel le regarde perplexe, ne croyant pas du tout à son histoire.

-T'es sûr ? Tu sais si t'as des questions par rapport à quelque chose n'hésite pas, Gringe, dit-il en lui tenant la main.

Le plus jeune en profite, car il n'a pas devant lui le Guillaume qui exacerbe les contacts physiques.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Pourtant, après ces mots, Guillaume ne retira pas sa main. Elle lui apportait une chaleur plus qu'agréable, jusqu'à son bas-ventre.

-Très bien. Bon allons-y, on habite au troisième étage.


	9. Des mots sur des bouts de papiers

Depuis quelques jours, Guillaume se trouvait face à un dilemme. Il avait retrouvé des poèmes qui parlait d'un amour inaccessible. Il ne savait pas quoi en faire, parce qu'ils se trouvaient dans sa chambre ces poèmes. C'était sûrement lui qu'ils les avaient écrits. Sauf, qu'il n'avait aucune idée à qui les destinaient. On pouvait y déceler une écriture plutôt rapide, avec une attention particulière pour certains mots. Il avait l'impression que les mots étaient choisis pour certaines phrases, et d'autres étaient écrit à l'arraché, comme s'ils étaient sortis au fil de la plume.

Le bruit d'un coup sur la porte, le stoppa net dans sa réflexion.

-Gringe, je peux entrer ?

C'était Aurélien, il se dépêcha de cacher ces feuilles sous son oreiller. Il ne voulait pas que le plus jeune, tombe sur ces poèmes. Ça ne le concernait pas, il n'avait pas à les lire.

-Oui, oui.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Aurélien près à partir, avec son manteau sur le dos et son bonnet sur la tête.

-Tu vas où ?

L'homme à la mèche blanche, le regarda perplexe.

-On va chez le psy aujourd'hui. Tu sais, ton rendez-vous qu'on a prévu, depuis bientôt deux semaines.

-J'ai pas envie d'y aller, déclara Guillaume sur un ton catégorique.

Aurélien le regarda, d'un air de dire « tu te fous de moi ? ».

-J'en ai rien à faire, Guillaume. Tu lèves tes fesses et on y va. On ne peut pas annuler à la dernière minute, déjà qu'tu m'as fait les yeux doux pour éviter d'y aller la semaine dernière. Tu peux pas te défiler maintenant, dit-il en lui arrachant sa couette.

Guillaume le regarda avec un air de défi.

-Tu vas faire quoi si je n'ai pas envie d'y aller ?

Aurélien resta éberlué. Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement. C'était la première fois depuis son amnésie que Guillaume, le provoquer. Il n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude d'avoir en face de lui un Guillaume provocateur.

Puis pris d'une lassitude, fatigué de tous ces mois à se battre contre le vent. Il abandonna, il avait assez lutté. Ce n'était plus à lui de se battre, pour quelqu'un qui n'en ressentait pas le besoin.

-T'as raison Gringe. J'en ai rien à foutre, à prêt tout c'est pas moi suis amnésique. Tu sais quoi, démerde-toi. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est toi que ça touche, que ça ne touche personne d'autre, bien au contraire.

Et il partit en claquant la porte, il n'allait certainement pas rentrer dans le jeu de Guillaume. Le médecin l'avait prévenu qu'il allait certainement chercher à rentrer en conflit, avec ses proches. Sauf que là, il en avait ras le bol de s'occuper d'un gosse de douze ans dans sa tête, alors qu'il en avait trente.

Guillaume ressentit une forte culpabilité. Depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, c'était Aurélien qui s'occupait de lui corps et âme. Il ne pensait pas cela possible, qu'une personne soit aussi dévouée à quelqu'un.

-Orel, attends ! C'est bon, j'arrive, s'exclama-t-il en se levant en furie de son lit.

Il voulait lui faire plaisir, lui montrer sa reconnaissance de ne pas l'avoir abandonné à son sort.

Aurélien, de son côté resta pantois dans le couloir. Peut-être que finalement, l'espoir n'était pas vain.

C'est au même moment, où Gringe arriva en face de lui. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait, face à cette situation. Mais surtout, il put y voir toute la reconnaissance de Guillaume envers lui. Orel, fondit sur place, il se demanda comment c'était possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un.

-On y va ?

Son bonnet de travers sur la tête et son manteau à moitié fermé, Guillaume le regardait avec attente comme s'il avait peur que le plus jeune ait changé d'avis. Aurélien, s'avança vers lui, il lui remit correctement son bonnet, prit son écharpe pour l'enrouler autour de son cou et enfin fermer jusqu'au col, son manteau. En plus, d'être amnésique, il ne faudrait qu'il attrape froid.

Parfois, Orel avait l'impression d'être face à une autre personne. Mais sans réellement, perdre le Guillaume qu'il connaissait.

Il finit par prendre la main de Gringe, et ils partirent chez le psy. En espérant, que toute cette situation se règle rapidement.

-Alors tu veux en parler ?

La séance chez la psy aura duré deux heures. Et Guillaume recommence à être aussi muet qu'une carpe, il semble très perturbé. Puis, sa négation de la tête n'aide pas les choses.

-D'accord, dit Aurélien en soufflant.

Le trajet se fait long et silencieux. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard, que le silence se brise.

-J'ai déjà été amoureux ?

La voiture fait presque un écart sur la route. Aurélien n'était définitivement pas prêt, pour répondre à ce genre de question.

- _Quoi ?_

-Je te demande si j'ai déjà été amoureux.

Orel ne lui répond pas de suite. Que pourrait-il lui dire ? Je ne sais pas vraiment comment t'expliquer ça, mais tout porte à croire que t'avais des sentiments pour moi. Ou mieux : ouais, c'est possible au vu des lettres que t'écris qui fait penser que t'es dingue de quelqu'un.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je crois me souvenir de certaines choses, mais c'est très flou.

Aurélien se retient de le regarder, pour éviter un carambolage.

-Tu te souviens ?

-Oui, mais c'est souvent dans mes rêves. C'est rare que ça m'arrive quand je suis conscient. Du coup, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui est vrai ou non.

-T'as quoi qui te reviens quand t'es conscient ?

On sent dans la voix d'Aurélien, tout l'espoir qu'il met dans les aveux de son ami.

Guillaume ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. Il hésite entre une honnêteté sans filtre, ou bien le ménager. Mais il se souvient de lassitude qu'il peut lire dans les yeux d'Aurélien.

-J'ai... Je nous vois dans l'appart à regarder la télé, t'es souvent devant un documentaire animalier et devant des mangas aussi.

C'est une envolée d'étoiles, dans le cœur du jeune rappeur. Il a la sensation de renaître comme un Phoenix.

-C'est vrai ?

Ses yeux brillent d'espoir.

-Oui, mais... Guillaume hésite à finir sa phrase.

-Mais quoi ?

-Je rêve souvent de quelqu'un. Je... C'est des émotions très contradictoires, que je ressens dans mes rêves.

Aurélien ne comprend pas tellement. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-ci, qu'ils passent devant leur bar de toujours venant créer une atmosphère encore plus symbolique à la conversation.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je... je ne sais pas comment expliquer. Je sais plus vraiment ce que c'est d'être amoureux. Mais ça y ressemble quand je rêve de cette personne.

-C'est qui ?

Le cœur Aurélien bat la chamade. Il a peur de ce qui va suivre, puis ils sont arrivés à bon port. Aurélien décide simplement de se garer et d'enclencher le frein à main, pour terminer la conversation qu'ils sont entrain d'avoir.

-Justement, je ne vois jamais son visage. Parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est un mec, et d'autre fois une meuf. C'est extrêmement flou. Les seules personnes que je reconnais, c'est les deux chelous.

-Qui ça les deux chelous ?

-Le renoi et le toxico, je me souviens plus de leur nom.

Orel se marre. Les larmes coulent presque, tellement qu'il se tord de rire.

-Tu veux dire... Ablaye et Claude ?

Doucement, il reprend son souffle et Guillaume est presque vexé qu'on se foute de lui. Il n'y a vraiment rien de drôle.

-Ouais, ces deux là, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Le conducteur, remarque directement le changement d'humeur. C'est fou combien il connaît Gringe comme sa poche.

-Oh ça va, te vexes pas Gringe.

La personne en question esquisse simplement un sourire, qui veut dire qu'il ne lui en tient pas rigueur mais un peu quand même.

-Sinon, tu veux pas répondre à ma question de base ?

Le regard d'Aurélien se fait plus sombre, l'atmosphère taquine laisse place à un sérieux trop angoissant.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te répondre. Tu ne m'en as jamais vraiment parlé, mais t'en as parlé avec la psy ?

Guillaume n'est pas satisfait de la réponse. Il ne peut pas croire que la personne qu'il est censé être selon les dires des ses amis, n'en a pas du tout parlé à Aurélien. Il sent que le rappeur ne lui dit pas tout, comme depuis le début de cette situation finalement.

-Ouais, justement elle veut me faire des séances d'hypnose, Guillaume se mit à rire de manière nerveuse en ouvrant la portière tout comme Aurélien.

-D'hypnose ?

Ils sont tous les deux sur le trottoir, ils ne leur restent que quelques mètres avant d'arriver à immeuble. 

-Elle pense que ça pourrait m'aider, que ça pourrait m'éclairer sur mes rêves que je fais par rapport à l'accident, il avoue cela d'une manière nonchalante.

-Tu rêves de l'accident ?

Le visage d'Aurélien se décompose et il devient blanc, ses jambes tremblent. Son cœur bat à vive allure, il ne sait pas comment il tient encore debout.

-Hey Orel ! Ça va ?

Guillaume le retient en l'attirant à lui, voyant sa baisse de tension chuter du tout au tout.

-Tu rêves de quoi ? La voix d'Aurélien, est blanche.

-Pas grand-chose, juste une porte qui claque et ce bar devant lequel on passe souvent.

-L'embuscade ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-C'est un bar, où on allait souvent avec les autres. C'est pas ton inconscient Guillaume, fin si mais pas ton imagination je veux dire.

Le barbu lui sourit tendrement, content que sa mémoire ne lui fasse pas complètement défaut. Mais surtout il est troublé de la manière qu'a Aurélien de l'hypnotiser et comment son cœur bat vite en sa présence. Si c'est lui son hypnotiseur, il ne dirait pas non.

_Il est beau, pense-t-il._

-Guillaume ! Les pâtes sont prêtes !

La voix d'Aurélien résonne dans tout l'appartement, sauf que Guillaume ne lui répond pas. Il l'appelle encore une bonne dizaine de fois, jusqu'à ce que lassé il se dirige vers la chambre du sourd. Orel, rentre sans prévenir ayant perdu sa patience si peu présente.

-Guillaume... sa voix finit en murmure sur les dernières syllabes.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec cette lettre, dans les mains ?_ Elle devrait être rangée dans sa chambre, derrière le radiateur, pour être sûr qu'il ne tombe pas dessus. Par contre, il comprend également pourquoi le brun faisait la sourde oreille. Il a son casque vissé sur les oreilles, avec le son à fond qu'on entend jusqu'au pas de la porte. C'est un choc de plus, parce que ce sont des sons de son dernier album. _Le chant des sirènes._  
Mais pas que, il y a aussi deux trois extraits de morceaux inachevés de lui et Gringe, _Les Casseurs Flowteurs._

Guillaume est très concentré dans sa lecture et dans son écoute. Il fronce beaucoup les sourcils. Aurélien comprend comment Gringe, a eu accès à son album qui n'est toujours pas sorti. Il a fouillé dans sa chambre, et lui a piqué son baladeur sur lequel il avait mit ses maquettes histoire de pouvoir les retravailler quand il le souhaitait.

C'est quand il sent un regard plus qu'insistant sur lui que Guillaume lève la tête, comprenant que son ami le juge. Il enlève son casque de manière brusque et planque les lettres sous la couette, même s'il sait que c'est peine perdue parce que le plus jeune les a vus.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La voix de Guillaume est assez fébrile, craignant les foudres de son ami en ayant vu qu'il lui avait piqué son baladeur. Il était entrain d'écouter La Morale, il n'a pu arriver à la fin de la chanson. Heureusement, aurait pu penser Aurélien.

-Qui t'as dit que t'avais le droit de fouiller dans ma putain de chambre ?

Le ton d'Orel est tranchant, pourtant lui-même à déjà fouillé plein de fois dans la chambre de Gringe. Sauf, que ce n'est pas la même chose à cet instant précis.

-Ça va, calme-toi, j'ai pas tué quelqu'un. Je voulais juste écouter de la musique, puis t'es déjà entré plein de fois dans ma chambre-

C'est le flash pour Guillaume. Il revoit le plus jeune, essayer de rentrer discrètement dans sa chambre mais il sait ce qu'il s'y cache et il est hors de question qu'il y pénètre. Le plus vieux, ne veut même pas imaginer la réaction d'Aurélien face aux mots sur la feuille.

-T'essayais de faire quoi, mon pote ?

Il se place entre la porte et Aurélien.

-Rien... Je voulais juste voir si t'étais dans ta chambre...

-Tu sais pas mentir, Orel. Avoue que tu voulais encore me piquer un de mes bouquins, il passe sa main dans les cheveux de son acolyte.

Le coupable lui lance un sourire qui veut dire qu'il est pris sur le fait. Et Guillaume ressent des papillons, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrive.

-Guillaume, c'est quoi dans tes mains, dit le plus jeune dans l'instant présent en essayant de lui prendre.

Mais ledit Guillaume est plus rapide, et plaque le papier contre son torse. Il est encore trop bouleversé pour lui répondre, ce souvenir lui a retourné l'estomac. Il ne sait pas quoi en penser, ce qu'il voulait dire. Pas forcément sur le fond mais sur la forme, les émotions qu'il a ressenti au souvenir de cet instant le perturbe grandement.

-Rien qui te concerne, dit-il avec un regard noir.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je veux savoir ce que tu fous avec mon putain d'album dans les oreilles.

Guillaume le regarde confus.

-Comment ça ?

Aurélien ne lui répond pas, il se contente simplement de récupérer ce qui lui appartient.

-Attends, on n'a pas fini !

Guillaume le poursuit à travers l'appart, mais il se fait claquer la porte de la chambre d'Aurélien, au nez. Il essaye d'ouvrir, mais c'est peine perdue, elle est fermée.

-Aurélien, ouvre j'ai des questions à te poser. Merde, vous pouvez me laisser avec autant de questions sans réponses. Ça se fait pas, merde !

Il tape dans la porte, la colère ayant prit le dessus sur son calme.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que Aurélien, derrière la porte, est allé vérifier si la lettre avait bien disparue. Mais non, elle était encore derrière le radiateur de sa chambre. Il y cache aussi son baladeur, au cas où.

Cela voulait dire que Guillaume en avait écrit d'autre, peut-être encore plus explicite et que le plus vieux était entrain de les lire.

C'est le choc, il n'imagine pas le cataclysme dans la tête de l'amnésique. Il doit être dans une nébuleuse. Il ne peut lui expliquer quelque chose que lui-même ne comprend pas. Mais, il est en droit de lui raconter la soirée qui a bouleversé leur vie, à cause de lui et de le haïr s'il le souhaite.


	10. Le temps panse les plaies

Guillaume avait ouvert les vannes, cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il sanglotait. Il avait tellement pris sur lui, depuis le début de cette histoire. Les souvenirs affluaient de plus en plus, depuis des jours et la tension entre lui et Orel ne faisait que s'accroître. Il était pris entre un bonheur d'avoir compris sa vie, et d'un autre, il devait reconstituer le puzzle. Car tout n'était pas d'une évidence absolue.

-Il est où Guillaume ?

Une voix lui parvient, elle provenait du salon.

-Dans sa chambre, c'est la voix d'Orel.

-Ça va Orel ? T'as la tête d'un cadavre, plus il parle plus il distingue la voix de Skread.

Aurélien ne répond pas. C'est vrai qu'entre eux deux, ce n'est pas l'ambiance la plus vibrante qu'il soit.

-Y a un truc qui va pas avec Gringe ?

-Non, c'est juste un peu compliqué avec tout ce bazar et tout. Puis, ch'ai pas il est chelou en ce moment. Je veux dire plus que d'habitude.

Il entend les autres le rassurer, en lui expliquant que c'est certainement à cause de l'accident. L'accident. Il parvient à revoir cette voiture lui foncer dessus, pleins phares allumés. Il revoit les larmes qui coulent à cause des propos d'Orel, quelques minutes plus tôt l'accident. Tout lui revient. Finalement, il aurait peut-être préféré ne pas se souvenir. Ces sentiments qui le tuer au fil du temps, reviennent comme un boomerang en pleine tête. Il est assommé, mais pas assez pour perdre connaissance et faire stopper la douleur qui devient trop lancinante.

Il ne sait pas quoi faire : appeler les autres pour qu'ils viennent le soutenir ou simplement se laisser sombrer, en attendant que quelqu'un comprenne. Comme un signe du destin, des tapements sur sa porte font irruption, dans le magma de souvenirs qui prend trop de place dans sa tête.

-Guillaume ? Ça va là-dedans ?

Il reconnait la voix de Skread, mais pas juste sa voix comme quelqu'un que l'on vient de côtoyer. Non, il la reconnaît parce que les souvenirs lui sont revenus et qu'il connait cette voix depuis des années. Il a même cessé de compter, tellement que ces personnes font partie de sa famille.

-Je- Ouais.

Skread reste pantois, peu convaincu. Il insiste. Ce n'est plus vraiment Gringe, derrière cette porte, ce Gringe là n'est peut-être pas du genre à vouloir rester seul avec ses pensées.

-T'es sûr ? On aimerait que tu nous rejoignes, les autres veulent de te voir.

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est censé répondre ?

\- Et bien... J'suis pas trop en forme ce soir. Je vais plutôt dormir. Une autre fois.

Personne n'est encore au courant que toute sa vie lui revient en mémoire. L'excuse conviendra donc pour le moment. Il peut entendre Skread souffler derrière la porte, puis lui répondre de se reposer dans ce cas-là. Finalement, il entend des pas qui raisonnent jusqu'au salon. Enfin salon, là où se trouve le canapé.

Le silence revient dans sa chambre ce qui contraste avec ses pensées qui s'embrouillent. Guillaume se demande pourquoi le destin s'acharne, de cette façon, contre lui. Ses sentiments n'ont plus vraiment de sens, il se perd dans un trou noir sans moyen d'en échapper alors il se laisse sombrer, car il comprend enfin que toute sa vie, il a laissé le noir illuminé son avenir et son présent.

Son parterre devient son lit et il se laisse engloutir dans un sommeil destructeur avec aux coins des yeux des larmes qui ne sont pas parvenues à s'échapper. Il les laissera pour plus tard ou bien, il tente simplement de résister à cette douleur qui s'implante un peu plus dans son cœur. Finalement, peut-être que ces larmes seront le début de la fin, s'il les laisse s'écouler.

Guillaume n'entendra pas les coups à sa porte, qui viennent s'assurer que tout va bien. Mais également qu'Aurélien a enfin pris conscience de ses sentiments. Guillaume ne verra pas le regard infiniment doux, inquiet, mais surtout amoureux d'Aurélien sur lui.

La seule chose que pourra ressentir et entendre Guillaume, c'est cette même personne qui le réveille tendrement pour lui dire d'aller se coucher et que tout ira bien, car le temps qu'ils seront ensemble et soudés rien ne les atteindra. Guillaume finira finalement dans son lit avec la couette tendrement bordée sur lui et un léger baiser qui se posera sur le coin de ses lèvres, comme une promesse implicite pour lui montrer qu'importe ce qu'il fasse Aurélien restera à ses côtés.

Cette nuit-là fut parsemée de rêves qui se mêlaient aux souvenirs, jusqu'à ce que Gringe revive l'accident. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas lui qui se fait renverser, mais Orel. Son Orel. C'est à son tour de lui dire des choses plus que blessantes, avant d'entendre la porte qui claque sans le voir revenir pour finalement se ronger les sangs. L'image de leur appartement s'efface pour laisser place au moment où le drame s'est produit. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il se place comme un narrateur externe à l'histoire pour faire face à une voiture qui percute Aurélien. Étrangement, il a conscience que c'est le corps d'Orel qui se fait percuter, mais c'est comme si son âme s'était retrouvée à faire qu'un avec le jeune rappeur.

Au bout de quelques minutes à se débattre dans son lit, il se réveille en sursaut : le corps en sueur, la bouche sèche et haletante avec le cœur qui bat la chamade, à cause de sa peur qui est entrain de le rendre paranoïaque.

Tel un automate, le barbu sort de son lit déterminé à retrouver un autre lit, pour se rassurer que tout se qui se passe dans ses songes y restera.

Il finit par atteindre la deuxième chambre qui dans le noir le plus complet, hormis un endroit dans le lit qui est illuminé par la lumière d'un téléphone. Envoyant Aurélien réveillé, il hésite à faire demi-tour ayant trop honte de venir le déranger comme un gamin de deux ans. Cependant, il n'a pas le temps de réagir parce que la personne de ses songes qui le hante a entendu la porte s'ouvrir et s'est déjà retourné.

-Guillaume ? Y'a un problème ?

Gringe peut sentir l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il s'empresse de répondre :

-Non, non... J'ai-Juste fait un...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, définitivement, il ne peut pas lui avouer qu'il vient le déranger juste parce qu'il a fait un foutu cauchemar et qu'il est incapable de se rendormir tout seul.

Orel a deviné ce qui clochait. Le plus jeune, soulève simplement la couverture sans plus de questions avec un regard bienveillant. Puis, il tapote le lit pour inciter Guillaume d'approcher et ce dernier finit par baisser les armes en se précipitant presque dans le lit comme s'il rentrait chez lui.

-Tu veux me raconter ?

C'est en caressant doucement le bras du plus vieux, qu'Aurélien brise le silence. Ils se font face, leurs membres presque entremêlés avec leur souffle qui envoient des frissons agréables dans le corps de chacun. Guillaume se permet même d'entremêler sa main à celle qui le complète depuis toujours et de doucement plonger dans un sommeil qui sait réparateur mais la personne qu'il chérit attend une réponse.

Dans un murmure à peine voilé et teinté par la fatigue, avec la lune qui veille sur eux, il révèle à son amour de toujours :

-Je me souviens de tout. J'ai rêvé que l'accident t'était arrivé comme si les rôles s'étaient inversés et ça m'a foutu les jetons parce que je tiens à toi beaucoup plus qu'il n'y parait.

Le choc prend Aurélien de plein fouet, sans parvenir à articuler. Il finit simplement par entendre le doux rythme régulier du sommeil, de celui pour qu'il donnerait sa vie. Le jeune rappeur se fait la promesse de ne plus jamais le laisser glisser hors de ses mains et de l'aimer gros comme la lune et encore plus. A cet instant, il se fait la réflexion qu'il devient vraiment mièvre quant il s'agit de Gringe. Étonnement, cela ne le dérange pas au vue des papillons qui s'envolent dans tout son être.

Justement de plongé dans un sommeil profond, Orel se dit que demain les non-dits devront être enfin dits. Il finit par serrer un peu plus Guillaume dans ses bras, comme pour éviter qu'il ne lui échappe une deuxième fois.

Après quelques secondes, la nuit peut contempler de la fenêtre du plus jeune deux jeunes amants qui se retrouvent enfin.


	11. Les mots s'écrivent pour se dire

En se réveillant ce matin, Orel pensait ne plus sentir la présence chaleureuse de son compagnon de nuit. Pourtant, ce fut tout le contraire qui se produisit. Le soleil inondait de ses rayons, la chambre bordélique ainsi que son amant qui devint à ses yeux : la plus belle œuvre d'art qu'il est pu contempler. Ses taches de rousseur se reflètent encore un peu plus, grâce aux rayons lumineux ce qui crée une sorte d'aura angélique émanant de lui, comme un être pur pour qu'il était temps que cesse ses tumultes qui le rendent bien trop torturé.

Orel était tellement loin dans ses pensées, concentré dans la contemplation de l'homme à ses côtés, qu'il sentit à peine celui-ci entrain de doucement se réveiller. Un léger frottement de tête sur le torse nu du plus jeune, avec un lent clignement d'yeux et un rapprochement plus intense, comme si c'était possible, du corps qu'il serre avec force. Voilà comment Guillaume s'imaginer se réveiller pour le restant de ses jours. Sauf, qu'il a oublié que cela ne provient pas seulement de son imagination, mais que ce songe est devenu réalité.

C'est son léger grognement à cause de la trop forte luminosité qui fait tiquer Aurélien quant au réveil potentiel de Guillaume. Effectivement, en le regardant, il peut enfin se plonger dans son regard qui lui rappelle les promesses et aveux dites quelques heures plus tôt. Il a peur, voir la trouille de sa vie que Gringe le rejette, alors il attend que ce soit lui qui le repousse, car lui préfère profiter le plus longtemps possible de la chaleur qu'il tient au creux de ses bras. Même si cela dure une seconde, ce sera toujours une seconde en plus. Une seconde, qui lui rappellera, qu'il aurait pu le rattraper et le serrer dans ses bras, au lieu de le laisser claquer la porte.

-On devrait peut-être se lever ?

Gringe brisa le silence, en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, ne supportant plus peut-être cette hésitation de se comporter comme des amants ou faire comme si de rien était. Il semble qu'il a fait son choix. Orel également.

-Tu comptes ne pas en reparler.

Ce n'était pas une question, simplement une affirmation comme l'impression que le plus jeune se résigner. Le barbu de son côté souffle, comme si la discussion ne tombait pas au moment opportun. Mais y a-t-il réellement un moment opportun à ce genre de discussion ?

-J'avoue, je ne sais pas quoi rajouter de plus à ce que j'ai déjà dit.

Guillaume dévie son regard vers la fenêtre qui les a contemplés quelques instants plus tôt dans un moment plus que tendre et rempli de promesses et d'avenir. Ce matin, elle contemple simplement, des amants qui se comportent comme des étrangers.

-Je sais pas, peut-être que me dire que tout cela n'était pas que des paroles en l'air et que...

Les derniers mots resteront dans le vent pour ne laisser que le silence. Ça en est presque déchirant, comme si les erreurs du passé s'étaient effacées pour les recommencer inlassablement. Sauf que la douleur, elle, ne s'efface pas ce qui la rend encore plus féroce et lancinante.

-...Pourquoi toi, tu me le répètes pas ?

Orel avait oublié que le vrai Guillaume avait le don de retourner les situations et de le prendre de court. D'ailleurs, il ne le regarde toujours pas. Il continue à fixer cette foutue fenêtre et cette vue vraiment pas terrible sur l'immeuble voisin. Mais, aujourd'hui, il est hors de question qu'il rentre dans le jeu de qui sera le plus têtu alors pour une fois. Il décide d'être celui qui se dévoile au grand jour et non, juste pour un instant dans la pénombre comme hier soir. Déterminé, il se met face à Guillaume, les genoux au sol et les mains sur les cuisses de Gringe pour prendre appui, mais principalement pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Puis pour un peu se donner du courage. Même avec ça le barbu presque semblable à un ours, ne le regarde toujours pas, alors il décide de forcer le destin en encadrant de ses mains ses joues pour ainsi l'orienter vers lui.

-J'en ai ras le bol de mentir, Gringe, sincèrement. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie des mots que je t'ai dit et qui ont entraîné toute cette situation, alors que ce que j'aurais dû te dire, c'est que je t'aime à en crever. Merde, ça sonne vraiment comme un vieux film de site-com, _dit-il en s'esclaffant tout en baissant légèrement la tête ce qui fait sourire à son tour Guillaume._ J'ai plus envie qu'il soit question qu'on se comporte comme des étrangers ou comme de simples potes, même si on n'a jamais été de simples potes. Ce que je souhaite, c'est un avenir avec toi, mais pour de vrai, comme tu l'as écrit dans tes lettres. Avec ce que tu m'as dit hier soir, j'espère que tu souhaites la même chose.

Les yeux d'Aurélien se font suppliants, comme un espoir tendu qui n'attend que d'être pris. L'amour, la tendresse et l'attente se lisent comme un livre ouvert ou comme une œuvre d'art. Guillaume de son côté se sent envahi, il ne sait pas quoi faire, il les a tant espérés ces mots, rêvés et imaginés que maintenant qu'ils sont dits, il est comme vidé.

-Je... On ne peut pas non plus passer du tout au tout, comme si de rien était non plus Orel.

A cet instant, Aurélien lui montre le contraire car il pose de manière instinctive ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le plus jeune emprisonne la nuque de son partenaire pour approfondir le baiser, il en devient passionnel, car les deux se mangent presque littéralement les lèvres. Aurélien les fait basculer en arrière, sur le lit, quoique Gringe a également initié le mouvement. Leurs langues s'entremêlent, se lient, se délient pour parfois simplement titiller les lèvres de l'autre, se mélangent à cet instant passionnel une impression que le soleil irradie un peu plus la chambre et les jeunes amants. Le temps semble juste s'arrêter comme pour les laisser profiter de cet amour presque étouffant qui les consument. Cependant, l'oxygène, lui, leur rappelle que la discussion n'est pas finie et qu'il est temps de reprendre leur souffle.

-Laissons venir les choses comme elles viennent, _lui souffle Guillaume du bout des lèvres._

Aurélien ne peut qu'acquiescer. Mais la tentation est trop forte, car les lèvres de Gringe sont un appel à la luxure.

-Ça veut dire que si j'ai envie de te rouler une pelle, je peux ?

Le sourire joueur d'Orel, laisse presque sous-entendre à une question rhétorique. Le rire de Gringe le conforte que la réponse n'est presque pas utile. Alors, il pose pour la seconde fois de la matinée et de sa vie sa bouche sur celle qui l'appelle depuis trop d'années maintenant. En ayant goûté à cela, il se demande comment il a pu vivre sans et surtout comment il est devenu aussi niais.

La fin de la matinée se finit au lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se câliner et tenter de remettre quelques pièces du puzzle de la vie de Gringe même si le dessin est déjà bien esquissé. Les rires se font entendre par moments, les sourires rayonnent sur les visages de chacun et pour une fois depuis longtemps l'amour prend la plus grande place, car trop longtemps caché, il ne peut plus être ignoré une seconde fois.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais laissé rentrer dans ta chambre, _déclare Aurélien sous deux caresses dans le dos avec un Gringe bien confortablement installé, à deux doigts de s'endormir, de tout du long sur le torse du plus jeune avec leurs jambes entremêlées._

Un simple grognement sort de l'ours sous lui, mécontent d'être sorti d'un début de sommeil.

-Pourquoi tu m'en jamais parlé de ces lettres ?

Il n'y a aucun reproche dans la voix du jeune rappeur, simplement des questionnements qu'il veut élucider.

Gringe hausse un peu les épaules, peu certain de la réponse à donner. A dire vrai, depuis ce matin, il se sent très gauche avec les mots pour évoquer ses sentiments. Paradoxal, au vu du nombre de lettres qu'il cachait et des mots qu'il couchait sur le papier, qui raisonnait comme du Baudelaire.

-Je voulais pas gâcher notre amitié. Au début ça me suffisait, je préférais avoir peu que rien du tout. Puis, je sais pas, tout a volé en éclats quand t'as commencé à écrire ton dernier album, je crois, _il a encore du mal avec les petits détails comme cela_ , tout a changé. T'es devenu distant, tu t'enfermais dans ta bulle, je te voyais plus et t'as commencé à devenir célèbre avec tes singles. Ça devenait de pire en pire. Puis, y a eu la dispute et j'ai eu l'impression que tu m'échappais complètement alors qu'on avait vécu tellement d'autres galères bien plus dures. Je comprends aujourd'hui, que mes sentiments ont beaucoup trop empiétés à la fin, sur notre amitié.

Aurélien se contente d'écouter, de comprendre Guillaume, car à partir d'aujourd'hui, ils vont peindre ensemble une nouvelle toile qui sera bien plus lumineuse, il l'espère et il y croit.

-... Quand t'as sorti ces mots... C'était le choc de trop, c'est comme si t'avais oublié qu'on était un groupe au début. Un duo. Mais j'ai aussi compris ou cru comprendre que mes sentiments seraient toujours dans le vent, même si j'en avais conscience avant cette dispute m'a fait perdre le peu d'espoir que j'avais. Bref, pour les lettres, c'était le seul moyen d'extérioriser les sentiments que je te portais qui étaient parfois trop dur à supporter au quotidien puis ça me rendait lucide sur la situation aussi.

Orel encaisse, il le mérite de toutes les façons. Pour tenter d'apaiser un minimum sa douleur, il ressert un peu plus dans ses bras son compagnon pour sentir son amour, afin de se dire que tout cela n'a pas été vain finalement.

-Je t'ai posé cette question parce que les lettres que j'ai retrouvées m'ont ouvert les yeux, sur des sentiments que j'avais depuis des années, mais que je n'avais jamais voulu m'avouer, comparé à toi. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de les avoir écrites, mais je me maudirais de ne pas avoir su voir les choses.

Il finit par presque murmurer les derniers mots qui font bien trop mal ce qui crée encore plus de maux qu'il n'en porte déjà. Sauf que Gringe apporte la plus belle des réponses.

-L'amour rend aveugle, _il lève son regard vers lui après les avoir soufflés pour lui montrer qu'il n'y a pas de regrets à avoir._


End file.
